The Beginning of Nothing
by Lyns26
Summary: Jackson has been assigned a new job in Emmerdale Farm, by Declan Macey, thanks to Adam Barton. Now he's going to be working so close to Aaron, Will the builder forgive him for punching him or will he give him the cold shoulder? Please R&R x
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so don't worry!) of the Original story in Emmerdale, although I have changed it a lot of it about too. NO CRASH!

Jackson ended the call from his mobile and placed it on his kitchen table, at first he was a little confused why a Mr Declan Macey rang him out of the blue, looking for a builder to refurbish his flat, but when the business man said it's in Emmerdale Farm, he knew Aaron had something to do with it. He thought he made his feelings perfectly clear that he wanted nothing to do with the head case teen. He really liked Aaron and cared for him but the mechanic took it a step too far, by decking him in the woolpack, he could understand why he did it though, Aaron had just came out and was still struggling with the fact he was gay, but still isn't an excuse to punch people! Declan wanted Jackson to meet him tomorrow, to look around the property for a quote, when he said dale head cottage, he knew Aaron had something to do with, as its right next door to the garage where Aaron works! The builder felt bad for the way that he acted that night in bar west, but he had to be telling off, he didn't exactly have a great time coming out either, but he didn't go around punching people! He hates Violence and doesn't want to be with someone who uses his fits when times get hard, but he had to face the music, he will have to see Aaron pretty much every day, but job is a job and Aaron will just have to get use to it! But how will he explain it to his boyfriend? Jackson has been seeing his boyfriend, Liam for almost a month now, he met him a few weeks after Aaron hit him, he was nice bloke, nothing like Aaron, he felt bad for flaunting him in front of Aaron that night, it was only a peck on the cheek, but the look on the mechanic face as he did that, really hurt him inside, why was he so bothered? He only went on a few dates with him and he barely spoke to him the whole night, so why was he hooked on him? He thought back to what Liam might think when he finds out he's working right next to the glad he fancied rotten and decked him? Jackson sighed, this is going to a mess, he thought to himself.

As the blazing sun shined through his curtains, Jackson woke, he hated waking up in the morning, and he grabbed a clean towel and headed into the bathroom. Once he was dressed, he quickly downed the rest of his tea and headed out the door. He drove into the village and head to dale head, he could see Aaron already, _oh this is going to be great fun_ he thought to himself sarcastically. He got out the van and approached Declan Macey, at the corner of his eye he could see the blue eyed teen staring at him. They both went into house to see what needs done. Jackson and Declan head out the house and Declan asks to get a quote off the builder before they get started.

"How did you get my number?" he asked the business man

"A mate of yours, Adam Barton?" Declan replied

Jackson nodded. So someone was trying to play match maker? What did he think would happen? He started working here and all of a sudden they were going at it all over the village? _As if_ the builder thought to himself, he's here to do a job and that is it! Jackson walks up to the teen.

"Come here often" Aaron says bitterly

"I don't know what your game is, getting your mate to put me up for this job!

"Pft, it's got nowt to do with me! Like I would wanna see you after you being a total prat to me and making me look like a Muppet in front of me mate" Aaron hisses

"Look, I'm seeing someone, alright?"

"Yeah, I could see that the other night, message received loud and clear, now ya can do one!" Jacksons words hit Aaron right in the heart, it's all his fault, he wish he never hit Jackson, he wishes he was the one kissing and touching him, but he was never going to admit that.

"Look, jobs a job, and I'm going to take, so ya better get used to it" Jackson responds.

Jackson enters the woolpack, all eyes are on him, everyone remembers from the last time he was in here, he ignored the looks and whispers and headed to the bar, once he got his pint he headed to the booth facing the bar. He was counting the figures for Declan's place when Aaron walked in, he watched him as he walked to the bar, standing next to his best mate and the vet he lived with. He looked so good, the thought to himself, he was never into the trackie look, but it worked for Aaron, why does he like him so much? He has a great thing with Liam, total opposite of Aaron, he was stall, shaggy blonde hair with hazel eyes, and he was also very sweet and so kind, everything he would want in a boyfriend, so why can't he stop thinking about the hot-headed chav? As Jackson walks towards the door of the pub, he stops for minute and gives Aaron a quick look, maybe he was too harsh on him? But he still can't forgive him for what he did, if it wasn't him he punched, it would have been someone else, does he really want to get involved with someone like that?

Jackson enters his flat in hotton, his flatmate is away to London for a lads week with his mates, he likes when he has the flat to himself, he kicked off his dirty boots and heads to the fridge for a cold bottle of beer, he then heads to the couch, as he turns the TV on, his mobile vibrates from his pocket, he has one txt message.

**Hey you, how was work? Txt back. Liam x**

Jackson sighed and went to his contact list, clicked on the number in front of him and pressed call; he put his phone to his ear and waited for the other person to answer.

"Hello, my lovely boy" the voice answered

"Hello, mum"

"What do I owe this pleasure?" Hazel asked

"Just wanted a chat"

"What's wrong? And don't say nothing, I know you!"

"well, I got assigned a new job, In Emmerdale" Jackson was always close to his mum, he could tell her anything and everything, she done his head in most of time but he always felt comfortable talking to her.

"The place where that Pratt who decked you lives?" Hazel now angry

"And its right next to where he works" Jackson sighs

"Are you going to take it?" his mother asks.

"I already did"

"Mmhmm"

"What?"

"Something tells me you're not over the hot headed Pratt"

"Mum, we only went on a few dates and most of it was all drama"

"Well, he's young and still is struggling with who he is"

"Yeah I know" Jackson sighs

"Wish I was there now, I love a good love triangle me" Hazel laughs

"Oh shut it you"

But was his mother right? He did still like the blue eyed teen, there was something about him, and they connected in a way that he's never felt before. He said his goodbyes to his mum and headed to the bathroom. Once he was showered and ready for bed, he picked up his mobile and stared at Liam's txt before he sent a reply,

**Hey, work was alright, going to bed now. Night x**

He presses the send button and crawls into bed, lying awake, he thinks about what is mum said and seeing Aaron today, he didn't want to hurt Liam, he was a good bloke, and he would just need to stay clear of the blue eyed boy who he can't seem to get of his mind.


	2. Chapter 2

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, please tell me what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so doesn't worry!). NO CRASH!

Aaron wakes up from his bed at smithy cottage, dreading going to work today, because of _him_, who was he supposed to get over him if he's going to be next door every day? He made it clear he doesn't nowt to do with him and that he's seeing someone, hurt in his eyes at the thought of someone else touching him, Jackson under stood him and helped him, he cared for him, no one has ever showed him that kind of kindness, there was something definitely between them, but the builder didn't want anything to do with him, he made it clear that night at bar west when Jackson called him a head-case and made it clear yesterday also, He just has to get on with it and get it in to his head that it was over before it even started. Aaron was now in his overalls and headed downstairs to the kitchen. Paddy was singing while making breakfast, god, he hated it when he sang! Aaron shuffles past him to make himself coffee.

"Good morning" the vet greeted cheerfully.

"Morning" Aaron moans. He heads to the kitchen table with his coffee and the toast he stole off paddy.

"So, you didn't tell me how you feel about Jackson working in the village?" The older man asks

"Fine" Aaron grunted.

"You sure? I have to admit it's a bit strange"

"Well, you'll need to discuss that with Cilia Barton then, eh?" Aaron spat. He was still annoyed at his best mate, Adam for trying to play match-maker.

Aaron finished his coffee and was out the door before paddy could respond. As he walked to the garage, he could see Jacksons van parked at dale head, He stared at the builder carrying planks of wood into the house, and he starts walking again as soon as Jackson disappeared.

Jackson was sitting in the café on his lunch, he noticed at the corner of his eye, a tall dark haired woman with too much make-up on was staring at him, and he was getting sick of all the stares and whispers. He was reading the paper when his phone started vibrating on the table, he knew who it was from, and it was the third message today.

**Hey, are you ok? Not heard from you since last night? Liam x**

He didn't want to mess Liam about, he did really like him, but something was missing and deep down he knew what it was and who. But what good could come out of it with him and Aaron? What if they argue one night and Aaron gets angry and punches him again? Is he really like that? Jackson knew deep down that Aaron was a softy at heart; he could tell when he looked into those blue eyes that night they kissed for the first time, their first kiss and their last. Jackson picked up his phone and clicked reply to the txt.

**Hey, soz, been busy all morning, not all of us can play games for a living. X**

Ten seconds later, his phone lets out another vibration.

**TEST games, and it's not as fun as it sounds. What time you finish? Thinking of coming up to yours with a curry? :-] Liam x**

**Yeah, that sounds good, I'll prob be home about 7. X**

Jackson puts his mobile back in his pocket, he was looking forward to seeing Liam, maybe once they are together, he will finally stop thinking about Aaron.

Aaron walks into the café with Ryan, he instantly sees the builder sitting reading the paper, _If he just gave me a chance to explain, to let him know how sorry i am_, he thought to himself. He still really liked Jackson, even though he told people he didn't care that the brown eyed older man was working next to him, but he did care, He was the first the people who really cared for him and went out his way to try and help him, even after he punched him, he showed up at smithy with Adam, to try and knock some sense in to him, but of course he just acted like an idiot, he also came to court that day, maybe he still does care and his ego is just bruised? Or maybe he just showed up there to see Aaron get sent down? Aaron stares at the builder briefly before grabbing his, Ryan and Cain's lunch, Ryan crabs the coffees, with another glance over, Aaron heads out the door.

Aaron is sitting at the stairs next to the garage having a ciggy, he rolls his eyes as he sees his mum, Chas walking up to him. This is all he needs, ever since Jackson came into the village, Paddy and Adam has been doing his head in about it, it was all Adams fault! If he just butt out of it, Jackson wouldn't be here, and he could move on without seeing him almost every day. Now his mum is going to know what's going. There was nothing going on! Jackson made it clear he wants nowt to do with him, maybe in time; they might be able to just be mates, that would be alright, wouldn't it?

"y'alright?" His mum greets him

"Yeah, you?" Aaron answers as he takes another drag of his ciggy

Chas is now sitting next to her son. "Yeah, I'm alright." Both Chas and Aaron are now looking at the builder going into his blue van. "He's got some nerve coming round here, you don't need this" Chas says with gritted teeth

"It was Adam, Adam gave his name to Declan, the thought he was helping"

"So you two aren't…" Chas wonders

"No! And what's it got to do with you anyway?" Aaron snaps. He jumps up from the stairs and throws away is used ciggy. "I'm going back to work" He heads to the garage, leaving his up just sitting there.

It's almost six and Jackson is ready to go home, he locks up the house at dale head, as he's just about to jump into the van, as he sees Aaron heading into the pub, he stares longer than he should of, then jumps into his van. He enters his flat, kicks off his boots, it's nearly half past, he heads into the bathroom to shower and get dressed for Liam coming over. He decided to forget about the thug that decked him and see were things go with his boyfriend, he had to give this a chance, he wasn't going to through away something good for a hot tempered teen who is still struggling with who he is. Jackson is looking at himself in the mirror been the buzzer goes off; he heads to the door and lets the visitor into the building. He waits by the door for Liam coming up. His boyfriend greets him with a kiss on the cheek and heads into the kitchen with the curry. With their bellies full and the curry trays empty, they both head to the living room and slide into the couch.

"So, where is it you're working anyways? Some dive around Hotton?" Liam Laughs

Great, the builder was dreading this conversation, he lets out a sigh and turns to face Liam. "Erm, it's in Emmerdale"

"Really? That must be very exciting!" Liam jokes and lets out a chuckle. They now sit in silence watching a film, Jackson stuck on. As they are watching it, it finally clicked. Liam now facing Jackson.

"Wait a minute, isn't that where the chav lives?" his voice rose.

"Yes, but it's not what you think, it's just a weird coincidence, that's all" Jackson lied. He hated lying, but the last thing he wanted was a row.

"But you knew he lived there before you took the job? So why? Why did you take it?" Liam now on his feet.

"Because its job! And I need the money, I haven't even spoken to him, I don't know why you're getting so worked up about it, I'm with you aren't I?" Jackson now on his feet too, his arms wrapped around Liam's waist. He looks into his boyfriends hazel eyes and gives him a little smile, Liam nods, "I'm sorry" he whispers.

"You've got nowt to worry about" Jackson gives him a small peck on the lips and they both head into Jacksons bedroom. Was that true? Did he have nothing to worry about? Or would Aaron and Jackson start to grow close? They worked right next to one another after all.


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, please tell me what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so doesn't worry!). NO CRASH!

Jackson and Liam are lying in bed with an awkward silence in the air. Jackson staring at the ceiling, embarrassed about what just happened. Liam turns to his builder boyfriend, stroking his cheek to comfort him.

"It's ok, it happens to the best of us at time" Liam breaks the silence.

But it never happened to him before? So why now? Maybe he was just too tired from all the work he was doing at Declan's? Maybe he had too much on his mind? Or was it he had _someone else_ on his mind? He didn't want to talk about it; it's something that should never be said out loud. The builder pulled the covers off him and jumped out of bed; he put on his boxers and headed to the kitchen for a glass of water. In the dark kitchen, Jackson leans against the counter, why couldn't he get Aaron out his mind? He thought about the first time he met the mechanic, he looked so lost in bar west, sitting by himself, Jackson asked if he wanted a game of pool, the builder was instantly attractive to the teen and felt sorry for him, sitting there, scared and misplaced. A little smirk appeared on Jackson's face. Maybe he was too harsh with him? He's going through a hard time of accepting who he is; maybe right now all he needs is a friend? Jackson heads back into his bedroom, he sees Liam fast asleep on the right side of the bed, he sighed, looking at his boyfriend lying there peacefully, guilt over powered him now. He doesn't want to hurt Liam, he doesn't want to hurt anyone, and he was one of the good guys, so why did he feel like a total dick? He would never cheat him, he would never cheat on anyone, Aaron doesn't need a boyfriend right now, he needs a friend, but will Liam see it that way? He saw how worked up he got when he found out Jackson was working in the village where Aaron lives. Jackson hops back into bed; he closes his eyes and then drifts into a deep slumber.

Aaron is already up and ready when Paddy enters the kitchen, the vet watches him eat his breakfast. Aaron can hear the older man ramble on about dogs or something, he isn't really listening, he nods and goes back to finishing his breakfast. He puts his empty plate and cup in the sink and heads out the door without saying anything to paddy, As he walks up the road to the garage, he notices that Jackson's van isn't there, a tightness began in his stomach, he hated the fact that the builder was here in the village, but now that he isn't outside dale head, like he normally is in the morning, Aaron couldn't understand the feeling that was coming over him, because he never had the feeling before, did he actually miss the builder? Yes, he did. He missed talking to him, he was the only who understood what Aaron was going through, he missed the cheeky banter they shared together and most of all, he missed _that_ smile.

Jackson drove up to dale head in his van, when he got there, he saw that one of the cars at the garage was blocking him to park, he got out and walked straight to the garage, Cain walked forward to him while Aaron was far behind him pretending not to listen.

"Mate, could you move the car? It's blocking my way" Jackson asks politely

"And that's why problem, why?" Cain smirked

"Look, whatever problem you have with me boss, take up with him, I'm just trying to do my job!" Jackson cried

"Alright twinkle toes, keep your hair on"

Aaron now standing next to Cain holds out his hand. "Give me the keys, I'll move it"

"I don't think so pal"

"Cain, just give me the keys and I'll shift it, it's no problem"

Cain sighed and gave in, he pretended he didn't know where the keys were and headed to the back of the office to go 'find' them, leaving the boys alone. They stood there in silence, staring at one another, longer than they should of, Jackson's brown eyes burning into Aaron's blue eyes. The mechanic's heart started to race, butterflies now in his stomach, all he could think about was kissing the builders soft lips. But what could happen? Jackson clearly isn't interested; he has a boyfriend for Pete's sake!

Jackson was sitting at the bar at the woolpack, sipping his pint, when Aaron and Ryan both walked in.

"I'll get these" Jackson requested "for helping me out with Cain"

"Yeah, wasn't a problem" Aaron answered.

"So have you started your community payback yet?" Jackson spoke

"Er, yeah it's alright, I suppose"

"Anyone giving you grief?"

Aaron was shocked that Jackson was talking to him all of a sudden; he made it clear he wanted nowt to do with him, so why now? Why did he care about his community payback?

"Just this one bloke, he's a right Muppet though" Aaron moaned

"I'm it will get easier, with the name calling, bet it's still the same old poof and bender stuff, they really should get more creative, it's just boring now" They both laughed.

Jackson smiled and finished the last of his pint.

"You want another?" Aaron asks.

Jackson shakes his head. "Nah, gotta get back to work" Jackson now on his feet, he walks to the pub door, gives Aaron a glance when he's not looking and walks out the pub.

It was almost time to finish for the day, Jackson dumped some more rubbish into the skip, as he was turning to head back in he noticed a black toyota-aygo driving his way, he knew right away who it was. Liam got out the car with a huge grin on his face.

"Hey you, I thought I'd treat you to a night out" Liam greets

Jackson was still stunned at the fact that his boyfriend came all this way to see him, or was he checking up on him? Jackson gave Liam a peck on the cheek. But turned straight to the garage to see if Aaron was there, He wasn't. The builder ran into Declan's house quickly to get his things. He had his van with him and had to go home to get showered and changed anyways, so he and Liam agreed to meet later. As they kissed each other goodbye, Jackson turned to jump into his van, when he saw Aaron at the bus stop staring. Guilt and pain rushed throw the builders body, he wasn't feeling guilty about Liam anymore, he was feeling guilty about Aaron.


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, Thank you for the kind reviews, means a lot to me! Please tell me what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so doesn't worry!). NO CRASH!

Jackson woke up to a loud bang on the door, Liam moaned and turned away, holding the pillow to his ears, Jackson looked at his clock, who in their right mind would be banging on a door at eight in the bloody morning, on Saturday! Still a half a sleep, he pulled on his lounge trousers and headed to the door, as he opened it, he was shocked to see who it was...

"Mum?" Jackson said in shock

"Alright, sweetheart" Hazel shuffled past him and headed towards the living room. Hazel sat on the couch waiting for her son to follow her. Jackson enters the room, still stunned to see his mother, as last time he spoke to her she was in Jamaica.

"Mum, what are you doing here?" Jackson asks while confused

"That isn't a nice way to greet your old mum" Hazel smiles. "the usual happened, i am now skint, so here I am, don't worry, I'm not here to crash your style, I'm staying at Aunt Polly's, I just wanted to come see ya" Hazel now on her feet, she wraps her arms around her son and hugs him tightly.

"I've missed ya" says Jackson

"I've missed you too, my boy! Now go stick the kettle on"

Hazel and her son are sitting in kitchen when Liam walks in; he was also stunned to see Jacksons mum and a little nervous, as he's never met her before. Hazel turns round to face the boy in front of her.

"I didn't know you had company" she turns back to her son, with a smirk on her face.

"Mum, this is Liam, Liam this me mum"

They both smile and nod at one another. Liam heads into the kitchen to make himself a brew.

"Gonna take me mum to get breakfast, you wanna come?" Jackson asks his boyfriend

"Yeah, I would like that" Liam smiles.

After breakfast, they drop hazel off at Aunt Polly's. Poor Liam, he had to sit through Hazel's life story in Jamaica, he was stunned by how close Jackson was to his mum.

"So what you want to do tonight then?" Liam asks

"I said to a few mates id meet them for a game of pool"

"Oh" disappointment showed on Liam's face, he wanted to spend some alone time with his boyfriend, that was supposed to be last night, but they bumped into some of Jackson's builder mates and turned out to

Be more of a lad's night out, rather than a romantic one. It had been weeks since they last slept together and it was only the once, would have been a second time, if Jackson couldn't 'perform' and last night, he was too drunk to do anything, even if he wanted to. Something wasn't right and Liam could sense it. Was he going off him? Was there someone else? And the thought just came to him, _Aaron_.

Aaron was working at the garage today, since he started community payback, he had to miss a lot of hours from work, so he said he'd work Saturday's to make up the time. All that was running through his mind, was the bloke Jackson was with, him? Why him? He didn't know what Jackson's type was, but he'd never think he would go with someone like him! He was too tall and lanky, and looked too much of 'pretty boy' surely Jackson has better taste than that? Well he did, once, when he met Aaron, he even came all the way to village to return Aarons mobile phone, just to see him. Why? Why did it have to be him? Out of all the people he could have decked, why did it have to be Jackson? As Aaron was thinking of it all in his head, he saw his best mate, Adam walking towards him.

"Y'alright, mate?" The farmer greets

"Sound, you?"

"Yeah, not bad. Was wondering if you fancied going into town later?"

"Yeah, I'm up for that, where ya thinking of going?"

"Bar west?" Adam answers

Aarons face dropped, there's no way he's going there! _He drinks in there_, Aaron thought to himself.

"Oh come on mate, it's the only bar with a decent pool table, plus I don't think Scarlett would be too happy if I went to a straight club"

Aaron rolls his eyes and then sighs. "Fine, meet in the only about half 6"

Adam then walks off, leaving Aaron standing there, regretting to agree to go to Bar West. What if he's there? What if he's there with that idiot of a boyfriend?

Jackson heads into Bar West with his mates. Once he orders himself and his friends a drink, they head to the pool table, he takes his leather jacket off and sits it on a chair next to him. He feels his phone vibrate from his jean pocket.

**Hope your behaving yourself, thinking of you. Liam. X x**

The txt reads, Jackson quickly turns his mobile off and puts it in his Jacket pocket, it was the fourth txt message he got today from Liam, since he left him this morning after breakfast. He wished Liam didn't meet his mum, he only introduces the special ones to his mum, and he was starting to get a bit clingy, which Jackson couldn't stand. Maybe it was time to let him go? Before things get serious.

Aaron and Adam both enter Bar west, they head to the bar, when they ordered the pints, Aaron could see the brown eyed builder from the corner of his eye, his best mate, could see how much the teen still fancied the older man, the farmer walked ahead of Aaron, so his mate could follow him, when Adam stopped, Aaron could see that they were standing in front of the pool table.

"Winner stays on?" Adam asks Jackson and his mates. They all nodded and Adam placed is pound coin on the table.

As Adam plays pool with one of Jackson's mates, the builder can see the blue eyed teen sitting on his own staring at his pint, just like they first met. Jackson now leaning over the table where Aaron is sitting, their lips just inches away from each other.

"Fancy another?" Jackson shouts over the loud music while pointing to the almost empty pint glass.

Aaron nodded. His heart racing, _he smells so good tonight_ he thought to himself. Jackson comes to the table with the two pints.

"Cheers" Aaron thanked him as he grabbed his pint and took a sip of it

"So, on the pull tonight then?" Jackson jokes

"No!" Aaron makes a face.

"Relax, I'm only messing" The builder smiles.

"Jackson, look, I'm sorry, I really wish I didn't hit ya" Aaron frowned

"It's fine, it's totally forgotten about" Jackson smiles. He wasn't one for holding grudges, and he knew why Aaron did it. "It took a lot of guts what you did in court, I honestly thought you were gonna get sent down"

"You and me both" Aaron answers

"What changed your mind?"

"When I saw you there, it made me realise, I need to stop running away from things and man up" Aaron smiles

"I'm glad to hear it" Jackson smirks and stares into Aarons eyes, all he wants to do is kiss him and hold him. He has never felt this way about anyone before. But he doesn't want to rush into anything; Aaron needs a mate right now, not a boyfriend.

As the night comes to an end, the boys are standing at the taxi rank. Adam gets a phone call from Scarlett wondering where he is, leaving the boys standing there themselves.

"So, mates then?" Aaron suggests with his hand sticking out

Jackson nods "Mates" as his handshakes Aarons, his heart racing, he moves in closer, still holding the teens hands, their faces almost touching, Aaron tilts his head, closing his eyes…

"Scarlett! Calm down, I'll be home soon, no I've not copped off with anyone, I was in a gay bar for god's sake!" Adam shouting snaps the boys out of their almost kiss daze. Jackson steps back, still staring at the boy in front of him.


	5. Chapter 5

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, Thank you for the kind reviews, means a lot to me! Please tell me what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so doesn't worry!). NO CRASH!

It's been two days since the almost kiss; Liam has went to London to visit his parents. He doesn't come back till Wednesday, then he was going to end it, Liam just wasn't the guy for him, but Aaron was, it's all he thought about over the weekend, was the moment they had shared at the taxi rank, a part of him was glad it didn't happen, as he didn't want to be a cheat. He still thought it was a bit too soon for Aaron to get involved, look what happened last time! But he couldn't help himself; he wanted the mechanic so badly! The builder is nervous about going back to tomorrow today, he hasn't seen or spoken to Aaron since Saturday night, He was dreading it but also excited, he missed Aaron and loved being around him, what was going on with him? He's liked blokes a lot before, but was nothing like this. He put his dishes in the sink and headed out the door.

Aaron got off the bus, he just came back from Community service, and He saw Jackson heading into Declan's house he was working on. The music blaring from the radio, he shouted a few times but there was no answer, he turned off the radio and shouted again.

"Jackson?"

"Be down in a sec" Jackson shouted back.

Aaron stood in the mess of Declan's house, standing there nervously, _why the hell did I come in here? I don't have a clue what I'm going to say!_ Aaron choked and ran out of dale head. What was he thinking? What was he gonna say? He knew they almost kissed the other night, but difference would of it made? He's with someone! If he wanted Aaron, then why is he still with him? Aaron slammed the door of Smithy cottage, Paddy running in from the surgery, hearing Aaron run up the stairs and slamming his bedroom door this time. Aaron laid on his bed wondering if Jackson knew it was him that was shouting on him. Aaron made a face, of course he knew! His voice was clear as rain when shouted without the music on. Now he's gonna have to explain why he legged it!_ Nice one ya div_ he thought.

Jackson was confused when he came down the stairs, to see no one there! He was sure heard Aarons voice. He headed out the door and popped his head round to the garage, Aaron wasn't anywhere in sight! Maybe he was hearing things? He locked the door and headed to the pub.

Jackson was sitting at a table in the woolpack having his tea and a pint, when an older looking woman was standing staring at him.

"Hello love, would you like company, you look so sad sitting on your own" The old lady stated.

Jackson tried to be as polite as he could "Er, I'm just sitting here having me tea"

"The steak pie here is lovely isn't it?" she said as she sits down next to him. "I'm pearl; I work with paddy at the vet surgery"

"Oh right, well it's lovely to meet you Pearl, I'm Jackson" the builder smiles

"Oh, I already know that love"

_Of course she does_ he thought. "I love gays me, not too keen on lesbians though" Pearl spoke.

Jackson almost choked on his pint with that statement, he just nodded, trying to not to laugh.

Twenty minutes later and Jackson was surrounded by the oldies, he made every excuse he thought of, but it didn't work. Pearl was just about to ask him to come to hers so she can measure him, so she can knit him a nice woolly jumper, when he saw Aaron at the bar with Adam and Andy, three of them, laughing at him. Jackson gives the blue eye teen a look to come save him, a sign of relief, when Aaron approached the table, explaining he needs to talk to him about something to do with dale head. Jackson smiles and says goodbye as he walks to the bar with Aaron. Adam and Andy still laughing at him.

Adam and Andy make a lame excuse to leave the two lads on their own. Aaron and Jackson find an empty table and go sit down; it's an awkward silence for a while, until Jackson remembers about earlier.

"Hey, did you come by and see me today?" Jackson asks

"No!" Aaron makes a face, and then relaxes. "Yeah" he smiles nervously

"Where did you go? I came down, and you were gone?" The builder confused

"I dunno, I waited for ya, then just legged it" Aaron shrugs

"I'm ending it with Liam" Jackson admits

"Oh? How come?" Aaron tried so hard not to show the huge smile he has on his mind

Jackson thought to himself _you, you idiot!_ "Just isn't working out really"

"Oh right, when?" Aaron looks up at Jackson

"Wednesday, when he gets back to London"

Only two days till the sexy builder is free and single! But does that mean there is a chance for them now? Or is Jackson still unsure because of what happened before? Well he's dumping Liam, sure that means something?

As the night comes to an end, the boys are outside the woolpack; Jackson is over the limit, so starts dialling a number for a cab.

"Why don't you just crash at ours? I'm sure paddy won't mind" Aaron suggests

"You sure?"

"Yeah, it saves you twenty quid"

Jackson nodded and they headed to Smithy, Aaron puts the lamp on in the living room, so there's enough light to be able to see. Aaron comes back with a pillow and a blanket for Jackson. They both stare at each other, both hearts racing, could this be the beginning of them or the beginning of nothing?


	6. Chapter 6

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, Thank you so much for the kind reviews, means a lot to me! Please leave feedback, would love to know what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

This is Jacksons POV (although there is a lot of Aaron too so doesn't worry!). NO CRASH!

Jackson woke up to the sound of someone singing and the smell of bacon and eggs. Jackson got off the couch and headed into the kitchen, a startled Paddy dropped the saucepan.

"Morning" smiled Jackson

"Uh, m-morning" the vet was stunned.

"I hope you don't mind, I was over the limit and Aaron offered me your couch"

"Y-yeah, that's fine, do you want a brew?"

"Yeah, that would be mint, thanks" Jackson sat at the table.

Aaron woke up to voices coming from down stairs, as he lay in bed, he thought about last night, they had another moment, although this time, it was a short one. Why can't he just grow some and make a move? Was he still scared? He's never been with man; the only bloke he has kissed was Jackson! He knew this is what he wanted; he wants Jackson, every part of him. Aaron gets dressed into his overalls and heads down to the kitchen, he knew fine well once Jackson left, the vet will want to know everything and then Chas will come looking for him, Aaron rolls his eyes at the thought.

"Good Morning" Paddy greets with a beaming smile

"y'alright?" he ignores the older man and asks Jackson.

"Yeah, good you?" the builder replies

"Yeah, I'm alright" Aaron smiles, the two of them in another daze as they stare at each other, realising that Paddy is watching, Aaron snaps out of it. Aaron grabs a bit of bacon and walks to the door.

"You coming?" Aaron grunts

Jackson is now on his feet, he thanks paddy for the brew and heads out the door with Aaron, and they both walk without saying a word. Last night just proved to Jackson that it's the blue eyed teen he wants, no one else. They both nod to one another, as they depart.

Aaron enters the café for his break; he waits at the counter on his coffee and his full English.

"Y'alright" His mum greets him in her high pitched voice. Aaron goes to sit down next to her with his Aunty Gennie. He knew what was coming, god paddy was fast!

"Did you have a good night then?" Chas asks her son

"What's it to you?" Aaron moans

"Well, Lisa saw you in the pub with that lad and this morning I saw his van still parked out at Declan's"

Aaron sighed "it was nothing, he had too much to drink, and he crashed on the couch"

"Oh right, so you two didn't- I mean you two aren't?" Chas stuttered to get her words right.

"No!" Aaron hissed. It was none of her business!

Jackson was packing up his van when his mobile vibrated from his pocket, he opened up the txt, and it was from Liam.

**Hey, came home a day early, see you tonight? X"**

Jackson quickly typed yes and asked if he could come round to his, there was no point dragging it on, he had to end things.

Jackson entered his flat; he kicked his boots off and headed into the bathroom to shower and change. As he gets changed, his door buzzer goes off, he lets Liam in. Liam and Jackson both are sitting in the living room, Jackson told him that it's not working out and he thinks they should end it before it gets serious, Liam sits there with fire in his eyes, he stands up and looks directly at Jackson.

"It's because of him? Aaron?" He spits

"No, it's not, it's us, we're just not working" Jackson says apologetic

"Don't lie to me!" Liam now screaming in Jacksons face.

Jackson now stood up, he was trying to be nice about it, but he wasn't going to sit there and let Liam shout at him like that!

"I think you should go" Jackson says through gritted teeth

"So ya can run to your chav?" Liam shouts

"It's got nothing to do with Aaron! We just don't click! And now I can see why!

Jackson heard his front door open. "Alright, sweetheart, only me" Hazel greets

"Great, _she's_ here!" Hissed Liam

"Don't you dare talk to me mum like that? Just leave!" Jackson shouts

Liam storms out of the flat, Hazel standing at living room door, her mouth opened in shock.

"What the hell was that about?" Hazel asks

"We broke up"

"Well, I kind of guessed that bit for myself" Hazel moaned

"That's what happened, we broke up and he went mental"

"Awwh, my little boy, the heart breaker" Hazel pinches Jacksons cheeks.

Jackson playfully pushes his mum off him; he heads to the kitchen to make a brew.

"You know, I heard Aarons name get mentioned, this is about him isn't it?"

Jackson sighs "yes and no, it just wasn't working with Liam, and yeah, I like him a lot mum"

"Oh I already knew that, you couldn't stop banging on about him when you first met the Pratt, I said to myself, I said Hazel that is a boy who's got it bad" Hazel smiles. "Does he feel the same?"

"I think so, yeah" Jackson answers.

Hazel places her hand on her sons Arm "then goes get him" She winks.

The next day, Aaron was alone at the garage, he was working on a car, Cain requested. He kept glances up at dale head, but there was no sign of Jackson. Maybe he should have said something to him yesterday? Instead of ignoring him, but he never felt this way about someone before, he didn't know how to act or what to say. He lifted his mobile out of his overalls and scrolled down to Jackson's name, he clicked to send him a text message, but he had no idea what to say, he stared at it for a couple more seconds before he put it back into his overalls, He felt like a right Muppet, can't even said a txt! Maybe he should just wait till he saw the builder and then ask him out for a drink or something? Will Aaron finally get the courage to ask him out? As the mechanic gets back to work, he notices a black car driving right up to the garage... A black toyota-aygo…


	7. Chapter 7

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Hey guys, Thank you so much for the kind reviews, means a lot to me! Please leave feedback, would love to know what you think so far! All reviews are welcome x

Sorry it took a while for me to update this chapter, had a banging headache last night. Hope you enjoy!

Aaron knew who the black toyota-aygo belonged too; he saw it once before, outside dale head... with Jackson! Aaron put his tools down and walked towards the parked car, Liam gets out of his car and stands next to the bonnet, disgust shows in his face.

"Jackson, aint here" Aaron says with annoyed tone in his voice

"I'm not here to see that dick" Liam hisses

"Then what the hell are you doing here?"

"I came to see the bloke my boyfriend left me for!" the older lad raised his voice

"You're off yer head" the teen laughs,

"To be honest, when Jackson told me about you, I always thought you were some tall dark hansom type who was just misunderstood, but now, I don't see it, what he sees in you! You're a just an ugly chav!" Liam smirks. He can see that Aaron's eyes are burning with anger and his clenched fists.

"Right, you better do one now! Or I swear, you'll be sorry" Aaron says with gritted teeth

Liam laughs at the mechanic's threat. "What you going to do? Hit me? On you go, your type that always ends up in prison" He was right, if Aaron did hit while still on probation, he will go straight to jail. Aaron loosens his fits.

"He'll be mines again; I'll make sure of it" Liam threats. The older lad jumps back into his car and drives off.

What the hell just happened? Aaron thought to himself, Jackson said he was gonna end things with that drama queen! But why does he think Jackson dumped Liam for him? Did he? The mechanic has a feeling this isn't the last time he will see the dramatic ex.

Jackson got out his van at Declan's, grabbing planks of wood out the back and heading it into the house. He's up stairs about to get his work started when he heard Aaron shout him from down stairs. The builder quickly comes down, to see the mechanic not looking too happy...

"What's up with yer face?" Jackson asks

"What's up with ma face? Maybe it's got something to do with your idiot of a boyfriend coming to the garage shouting in my face, saying he doesn't know what you see in me and that he's going to have you back!" Aaron shouts.

Jackson's face drops, great, this is all he needs! Why can't Liam just accept that it's over?

"Oh mate, I'm so sorry! I ended it last night; he didn't take it very well"

"Clearly!" Aaron spits.

Aaron can see how bad Jackson feels, about what happened between him and his ex, Jackson was a good bloke, not one single bad bone in his body, this wasn't his fault.

Aaron more calm now. "Do you fancy a pint later in the woolly?"

Jackson nods "I'd like that" he smiles.

Aaron heads back to the garage, could tonight be the night that both boys finally admit how they feel about each other? The mechanic thinks back to this morning with Liam, that could have ended in a right mess! He wanted to knock 50 shades into him, he didn't stop because of what that Muppet said, he stopped because of Jackson, and he wanted to prove to Jackson he wasn't the head case everyone thought he was. He wants to be a better person and when he's with Jackson, he is.

Aaron enters the woolpack, to see his mum, paddy, Marlon and the rest of the dingle clan! Great, this is just what he needs, his whole family watching and sticking their nose in! But he's not going to let it bother him, not this time. The mechanic has been looking forward to seeing the brown eyed builder all day. Butterflies start in his stomach as he sees the older lad sitting in the booth across from the bar. Aaron heads to the bar and orders two pints, with everyone staring at him nervously, what do they is going to happen? It's not like they are gonna start going at it right there in the pub! Or maybe they think another fight will start, that's what is expected from the mechanic, everyone just thinks he's this hot headed thug but there's so much to him than that, no one seems to get that, but Jackson. He grabs the two pints and heads to the booth were Jackson is sitting.

"Y'alright" Aaron greets and sits next to the builder.

Jackson nods and receives his pint "cheers" he thanks with a smile.

"I'm proud of ya, you could have smacked Liam today, but you didn't"

"Yeah, well I wasn't gonna get sent down because of that div" Aaron looks up to see everyone at the bar staring then turning away. He rolls his eyes. "Sorry about that lot"

"So, how's things been since you came out then? Still got your job? Friends? Family? You're really lucky" Sadness now showing on Jacksons face.

"Yeah, I know" Aaron says will staring at his family. "You didn't tell me what it was like for you? I mean you said you were scared to get found out and that but you didn't tell me what happened after that."

Jackson takes a sip from his pint and sighs "well, me mum was delighted but dad, let's just say he couldn't accept it, haven't spoken to him in years"

Aaron could relate. "Yeah, I haven't seen me dad in almost three years, I don't even know if he knows that I'm gay".

"What happened?" Jackson asks.

"I was lashing out all the time and did something stupid and dad had enough and brought me here to live with my mum"

The boys stare at one another, they have something in common, and both of their dads are dicks! As the night goes on, Aaron and Jackson enjoying each other's company, Jackson really liked the mechanic and could see he wasn't the chav he thought he was after the teen decked him. All he wanted was Aaron.

The mechanic was getting fed up with all the stares and whispers and got up from the booth. "Want to get out of here?" he asks. The builder nods and they both leave the pub.

"Some of my mates are heading into town, asking if I wanna go with them" says Jackson.

"Oh right, if that's what you want to do" Aaron says with a frown.

"I'd rather stay here with you, if that's alright?"

"Yeah, do you want to come to mines for a beer?" the teen asks.

The older lad nods and they both head to Smithy cottage, once in, Jackson can see how nervous Aaron is, the last thing he wants is to rush him and scare him off. The mechanic puts some music on to lighten the mood, ironically the song that's playing is the snow patrol song _say yes_, the builder smiles to himself, the blue eyed teen heads into the kitchen to get the cans of beer, Jackson goes to sit on the couch in the living room, he now feeling nervous, his heart beating through chest. Aaron enters the lounge, and places the cans on the coffee table, the brown eyed man can see how scared and nervous Aaron is.

"We don't have to do anything, we can just talk" Jackson reinsures him.

"No, I-I want to" Aaron tells him.

Aaron wraps one arm around Jackson, he moves closer, so their faces are almost touching, placing his soft lips on the builders, the kiss is starts slow, tender, but with weeks of tension building up, this kiss speeds up, more passionate, Jackson places his hand on Aarons inner thigh. The mechanic now on his feet takes Jackson's hand, and they both head up to Aaron's bedroom.


	8. Chapter 8

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

Jackson wakes up to find Aaron staring out his bedroom window, Maybe it was too soon? Jackson was scared to rush things with the mechanic, as he knows this is all new to him. The last thing he wants is the teen to feel pressured. Aaron turns round to see the half-naked builder lying awake in his bed, his rippled body showing, it leaves his mouth dry and breathless.

"m-morning" Aaron stutters.

"Morning, is there any chance of me getting a shower?"

"Yeah, there should be one in the bathroom, tea or coffee?"

"Tea, thanks" Jackson smiles.

Aaron heads down stairs to make the brews and toast. Paddy now in the kitchen singing his morning tunes.

"So, how did last night go?" the vet is eager to ask.

"Yeah, went alright. Listen paddy, I was going to ask you last night, but it just kind of happened"

"Is the shower on?" Paddy asks confused.

"Uhm, yeah"

"Oh, did Jackson crash on the couch again? You lads are light weights. Paddy laughs.

"Not exactly..." the mechanic stares at the vet, until he clicks on to what the teen is trying to tell him.

"Oh, oh right" Paddy stunned

"I'm sorry, it just happened, I should have said"

"You should of, but its fine, just keep in formed from now on"

Aaron nods and the vet heads back to the surgery. The boys head towards dale head, Aaron trying to find the words to talk to his new lover. Words were never his strong point.

"Maybe, we went to fast last night" The builder breaks the silence.

"Is that what you think?" Aaron asks.

"No, it's more of what you think?"

"It is a bit weird, okay a lot weird, but I like ya and we'll get there" Aaron smiles.

"Glad to hear it" Jackson playfully nudges the teen.

"Was it—I mean, was I?" Aaron now embarrassed.

"You were great" Jackson blushes with a smile.

Aaron and Ryan are both working in the garage, when Chas walks up to greet her son.

"Hey kid, how did last night go?"

"Yeah, went alright" Aaron answers.

"Alright? He hasn't stopped smiling all morning and that's strange" Ryan butts in.

"Oh right, so are you two mates now?" his mother asks curiously

"Well, a bit more than that, since he stayed at mines and paddy's last night"

"Oh, as in?"

"As in what people do yeah, now can you do one, I need to get back to work, Cain wants this done before closing"

"Maybe we all can go for a drink later?" Chas asks

"Eh, I don't think so" Aaron laughs. Before Chas could say anything else, her son has walked away and now under one of the cars, ignoring her.

Jackson is loading his van as he is done for today, he sees Aaron walking towards him, all he could think about was last night and how great it was. It was tender, gentle but still hot and passionate at the same time.

"Fancy a drink in the pub?" Aaron asks.

"I was more thinking about Bar West?

"Yeah, that sounds mint"

"I need to get home and changed, meet you there about half 7?" the builder suggests.

Aaron nods and smiles at his new lover, the boys stare at one another for which seems like hours until they both depart.

Jackson enters his flat, to see his flat mate, Marc in the living room watching TV with his girlfriend. The builder has never felt this happy; he finally has Aaron, something he has wanted for some time now. From the minute he met him, he wanted him, he heads to his bedroom and opens up his wardrobe to wear the shirt he wore the first time he met the mechanic. But it doesn't seem to be there, where it could be; he thought to himself, he heads back to the living room to ask Marc if he has seen the red checked shirt. "Nah, haven't come across it mate" his flatmate answers the builders question. Where could it be? He thought to himself. He decides on another shirt and his dark jeans, just as he's about to head out the door, his mobile starts ringing, he smiles at the name on the screen and presses answer call.

"Hey mum" Jackson greets

"Hello, my lovely boy! Your aunt Polly is driving me insane!" Hazel moans

"I'm sure the feeling is mutual" Jackson jokes.

"Oi, cheeky! Anything exciting happening at your end then?"

"I'm just on my way to meet Aaron"

"So, you decided to follow your heart then?"

"Yeah" Jackson smiles.

"Let's hope this time he doesn't use your face as a punching bag!"

"This time is different" Jackson explains.

"Hmm, so how's he in the sack then?" Hazel annoys

"Mum!" Jackson shouts in disgust

Hazel laughs, "I'm only joking!"

Back in the village, a dark shadow is lurking outside Smithy cottage. They quietly open the door of the surgery. The door creeks open, the stranger now standing in the reception area with a baseball bat in hand.

Paddy could hear the cries of animals coming from the door in the lounge; he rushed into the surgery and could see the entire place trashed! The computer in the reception was smashed and all the medication was scattered all over the floor. Who would do something like that? Who would do that to poor paddy?

Jackson enters bar west, he looks around to see if he can spot Aaron, but he wasn't in sight, he's probably running late, he thought to himself. Jackson heads to the bar and orders himself a pint. He takes out his phone to check the time _7:45; _he then goes into messages to send him a text.

**I'm here waiting, where are you? X**

Twenty minutes have passed, no reply to his message and no sign of Aaron, where the hell is he?


	9. Chapter 9

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

Jackson was fed up waiting, he downed his fourth pint and headed to the door, As he turned right to start walking home he heard someone shout his name, he turned round to in delight of voice behind him, it was Aaron, but he looked trouble, upset and angry.

"Where the hell have ya been?" Jackson moaned

"I'm sorry, someone broke into the surgery, they complete trashed the place" Aaron explained

Jackson now worried. "Is everyone alright?"

"Yeah, no one was in, the animals are fine, just scared, they smashed the computer and all the medicine was everywhere, police are there now"

Jackson can see the mechanic getting wound up by what he just said. "Come on, I'll buy you a pint"

"I don't really feel like going in there to be honest"

"How about we go back to mine then?" Jackson suggests.

Aaron nods and they both start heading to Jackson's flat. Once they get there, Aaron sits down on the couch, fire in his eyes. "See when I find out who's done this, I'm gonna kill them"

"It was probably some kids trying to be hard"

"Yeah, maybe"

Jackson sits next to the teen, he places his hand on Aaron's thigh, he leans in, giving him a soft open mouth kiss, as he pulls away, and they both look into each other's eyes. Jackson always made Aaron feel better; he seemed to calm him down.

Aaron laid wide awake that night, even though Jackson calmed him down, he couldn't get it out his head. The look on Paddy's face when he saw his beloved surgery trashed like that, he hated seeing the vet hurt, Paddy was like a dad to him, much better than Gordon had ever been. Maybe Jackson was right, maybe it was just kids, trying to be cool in front of their mates, who else would want to do that? Aaron got out of bed and headed to the kitchen, he opened the window and took out a ciggy, as he takes his last drag, and he heads back to bed.

Jackson is in the woolpack waiting on Aaron to finish his community service for the day, he's sitting at the bar, minding his own business, when he sees Aaron's mother approach him.

Y'alright?" Chas greets

"Yeah, fine thanks" the builder answers

"Where is he then?"

"Community payback, should be here soon"

"I was wondering if you two fancied yer tea at mines tonight" Chas says

"I'll see what I can do, cant promises anything though"

Chas nods, she knew her son wouldn't agree to it, but she was hoping that Jackson would change his mind, she likes Jackson, she was a bit concerned at first, but now she can see what difference the brown eyed builder has done with her son, and she was grateful for him because of that.

Jackson finally managed to talk Aaron into going to his mum and Carl's for dinner. He didn't mind if it were just Chas, he hated Carl, ever since he was a kid when he found out he done the dirty on her with her own cousin! And when what he did to paddy, his mum was happy with the vet, until the scumbag king decided he wanted her back, he hated him with a passion! Dinner was awkward and quiet, with a few snarky comments between the mechanic and the business man. After dinner the boys headed back to smithy for a take away, Chas wasn't exactly Jamie Oliver when it comes to cooking. The boys now on the couch, Jackson places hand in on Aarons hand, the blue eyed teen smiles back, then they hear the front door open, the mechanic jumps and with that he lets go of Jacksons hand and moves to the other side of the couch, the builder looks at him and sighs, I thought he got passed this? It wasn't like they were lying on top of one another, they were just holding hands. Jackson really liked him and cared about him, he understands that Aaron is still finding it hard, it's all new to him, maybe just give him some space? Try not to touch him in public, he knows what happened last time when he did that!

Jackson heads home to his flat. When he gets out the shower and heads to his bedroom, he notices his mobile flashing; he picks it up and sees he has a text. From Liam.

**Hey, I guess you know about me and Aarons little chat, I'm sorry, I was just upset, I hope we can still be mates? X**

Jackson throws his mobile on to the bed, no way can he be mates with him, the day he broke up with him, it was like it was a different person in front of him, he wasn't the kind, sweet Liam he knew, he was an angry, bitter drama queen, which he doesn't need in his life. He picked up with phone and deleted the text. He wishes he never went out with Liam, but he didn't know Aaron would come back into his life after that night in bar west when he told the mechanic he wanted nothing to do with him.

Saturday afternoon, Aaron is working at the garage, he's looking forward to tonight's events, he and his best mate, Adam are heading into town, it's a lads only night, no girlfriends or boyfriends, Aaron hissed at the word boyfriend, he liked Jackson a lot and loved being with him, but he wouldn't go that far with the word _boyfriend_. Tonight should be fun he thought to himself, he hasn't had a night out with Adam in a while. They decided on bar west, _where else?_ With that thought, Aaron went back to work; the quicker he finishes this the faster he's out the door!

Bar west was jumping tonight, they could barely move with all the people dancing about. They finally managed to get to the bar; they ordered the pints and moved along to the less noisy part of the bar.

"So, how's it going with lover boy then?" the farmer asks

"Yeah, it's alright"

"Just alright?" Adam laughs

"What do you want me to say? Oh he makes me so happy, oh he gives me that warm feeling in my—"Aaron says sarcastically

"Alright, I get it; don't need to give me the gory details."

Aaron heads to the toilets, leaving Adam alone at the bar; he glances towards the dance floor and sees a tall lanky guy staring at him, Adam nervously gives him a nod, hoping it wasn't an invitation to come talk to him. By now Aaron is back from the gents, he can see his mate, looking quite nervous.

"What's up with you?"

"The guy on the dance floor, with the blonde hair, keeps staring at me" the farmer answers

Aaron turns round to see who Adam was talking about. "No one's there mate, just lassies dancing, badly."

"Weird, he was just like a minute ago."

"Maybe he got a better offer" the mechanic laughs.

As the night comes to an end, the boys jump into a taxi and head back to Emmerdale Farm.


	10. Chapter 10

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

I know I'm keeping you all guessing, don't worry it will all be revealed soon! This chapter is four days after the last one finished. Hope you enjoy x

Jackson heads into the café where Aaron is sitting having his lunch; the builder orders his lunch and a brew. He sits down next to his lover, trying to get the words out to tell him the latest news.

"So, I mum wants to meet you" Jackson finally speaks

Aaron now choking on his coffee, trying to catch his breath "oh right, do I have to?" the mechanic asks.

"Well, I met your mum"

"Yeah, because you work in the flaming village!" Aaron protests.

Jackson now staring into those blue eyes, giving the teen a sad frown. Aaron sighs and gives in "fine, when?"

"Tonight? She wants to take us out for a drink" Jackson answers.

Aaron nods, he wasn't sure if he wanted to meet his mum, was it not too soon for that? It's not like they are a serious couple, granted he has met Aarons mum and pretty much the whole dingle clan. But was he ready to meet Hazel? He sure was going to find out.

Aaron and Jackson are sitting in a bar in Hotton, waiting on Hazel showing up, she was late as usual, and the builder could tell Aaron was nervous. Just then, the mechanic hear her before seeing her, she was a larger women with a huge smile on her face. Aaron stood up to shake her hand, but she just looked at him strangely.

"Are you gonna sit down?" Hazel asks.

Aaron sits back down "hi, I'm Aaron"

"Really? I would have never guessed" the older woman says sarcastically. "Blimey, he's a looker isn't he?" she says to Jackson. "If I were twenty years younger and you weren't, well you know"

Aaron sits there not knowing how to take that.

"So, you're a mechanic? Good with your hands are ya?" she winks at her son. "Your aunt Polly is driving me mad, think it's time I look for another place to live, although i am skint"

"I was in Jamaica all summer, was living with a bloke name Clive, gorgeous he was, I said to myself, I said Hazel, this is where you wanna be, never settle for anything less, now look at me, back here, living with a 84 year old who makes me rub her in all sort of places" Hazel rambles on. "You don't talk much, do ya? Jackson said you weren't much of a talker, more of a—"

"Mum!" Jackson stops her from finishing.

Jackson and Aaron are now in the woolpack, boy his mum can talk, the teen thought to himself, it wasn't as bad as he thought it was going to be, she pretty much spoke for all three of them, a part of him was jealous of the relationship Jackson and his mum shared, they were really close, he wished he and Chas were that close, he loved his mum but every time he got close to her, she ended up leaving him. Maybe if he just gave her a chance, things might be different this time around? At that minute, Aaron's phone started ringing, it was his mum. "Mum, weird, I was just thinking about you—"Aaron hang up the phone, in sheer shock. Jackson now seeing the teen standing there frozen, he puts his hand on his shoulder. "What's up?" the builder asks. "It's me granddad, he's...he's dead".

After the funereal, the dingle family all went back to Zak and Lisa's, Aaron and his granddad, Shadrach weren't really on speaking terms, the old couldn't understand why Aaron was gay, he was a dingle, he wasn't supposed to be gay! But Aaron missed him, he was the only one he liked when he use to visit his mum here when he was younger. Aaron pulled out his mobile, seeing there was a text from Jackson.

**Hey, how's your family doing? Hope that you're ok! If you fancy bar west tonight, let me know x**

Aaron now smiling like a goon, texted him back. **Yeah I'll be there, 8 ok? X**

Aaron got a text back in seconds, from the builder saying eight is fine. He headed back to smithy to get ready for his date with Jackson; he'd not seen him since the night he got the phone call from his mum saying that Shadrach has passed.

Aaron enters Bar West at eight on the dot; he looks around to see if his lover has arrived yet, he spots a bloke at the bar, with curly brown hair and a red checked shirt. He beams a smile and walks towards him, when he's near him; he discreetly pats the blokes bum. He is horrified, when the man faces him and realises it's not Jackson!

"Sorry, mate. I thought you were someone else" Aaron now embarrassed. He notices the red check shirt he is wearing, is the exact same shirt Jackson owns, well owned, the builder had lost it just over a week ago. "Mate, just wondering, where did you get the shirt from?"

"It was a present from my BOYFRIEND" the stranger replies, stating to Aaron loud and clear he has a boyfriend.

_Like I'd be interested in him!_ The mechanic thought to himself. Jackson is now beside him, seeing the teen looking puzzled.

"You alright? The builder asks.

"Yeah, just mistaken you for someone else, he looked a lot like you and he was wearing the same shirt you have, the red checked one.

"Had" the older man corrects him.

"What?"

"I've seemed to have lost it somehow, can't find it anywhere" Jackson orders himself a pint and the two boys go sit down at a table. "So, how is everyone? How's your mum holding up?

"Alright, I suppose. He wasn't the family's favourite person before it happened, so I guess it that's made things worse".

As the night comes to an end, Jackson asks his lover to spend the night, but Aaron cant, he has to be at the garage first thing. The builder leans in and gives the teen, a passionate kiss goodbye. Jackson enters his flat building, as he walks to his front door, he sees his ex-boyfriend, Liam sitting there, with a black eye, crying.


	11. Chapter 11

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

I know I'm keeping you all guessing, don't worry it will all be revealed soon!

Liam is sitting on Jacksons couch, with a cup of tea in his hand, the builder felt bad for him, seeing him hurt and upset like that, it wasn't in his nature to just leave someone in that state. His ex-explained what happened, he got into a heated fight with his boyfriend and said some harsh words he didn't mean, one thing led to another and it resulted with a black eye on Liam's face. He had nowhere else to go, all his mates where still out clubbing it and his family all live in London, the only person he could think of was Jackson. The builder wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, having his ex-boyfriend in his flat, more to the point, he wasn't sure how Aaron would react. Everything has been going great and smoothly with the two, he didn't want to mess that up. Jackson offered Liam the couch to sleep on for the night; he didn't want him wandering the streets at this hour. Jackson heads to his bedroom. Once the brown eyed builder is asleep, the sound of his bedroom door creaking open stood Liam, staring and smiling.

Aaron was on his own today in the garage, there wasn't much to do, apart from one car, and he saw Jacksons van pull up towards Dale Head, this made him smile. Even though he didn't show that much, he really liked the builder, he never felt this way about anyone before.

The day drags on, Aaron still working on the one car, he can hear raised voices coming from Declan's house, where Jackson is working, he looks up to see the builder and this bloke arguing, _what the hell is this about?_ He stops what he is doing and goes over.

"Who do you think you are?! Stealing peoples boyfriends!" the stranger shouts

"What's going on?" Aaron now confused

"Ask him!" the stranger now pointing in Jacksons face.

"It's fine, don't worry about" Jackson turns to Aaron.

"No, it's not fine! This scumbag right here, as stole my boyfriend!"

"y'what?" Aaron wide eyed looking at the builder

"oh yeah, got a phone call from him this morning, saying he's back with his ex, I knew he meant you, as he never shuts up about you!"

"Look, I'm not back with him alright! I don't know why he told you that, but I'm not!" Jackson cried

"So, he didn't spend the night at yours then?" the angry stranger says with gritted teeth.

Aaron can see the look in Jackson's eyes. "Jackson?" the teen says with a sad tone in his voice.

"It's not what you think, he was already at mines when I got back, he was upset and had a black eye" Jackson tries to explain, but it's too late, Aaron was already gone.

"A black eye? Who gave him the black eye?" the stranger now concerned.

"He said, you gave him it?" Jackson now confused.

Was this Liam's plan all along? The plan to try and break him and Aaron up so he can wiggle his way back in? But has his plan succeeded? Is this the end for the two boys?

Jackson heads to the garage, where he sees Aaron working.

"Aaron, please! Just let me explain" cried Jackson

"No!"

"It's not what you think, trust me. I would never do that to ya"

Aaron now relaxes, he looks into Jackson's brown eyes, and he can tell he was telling the truth.

"Buy you a pint?" Jackson asks.

The teen nods and locks up the garage, they both head into the woolie. Once they get the pints and sit down at a table, Jackson explains everything to him.

"So, he's trying to get you back?" Aaron now angry.

"I think so, yeah"

Aaron starts taking it all in, what Jackson told him, about Liam saying his boyfriend gave him the black eye, but the bloke said he didn't touch him, that he was actually concerned about Liam being hurt. Then it clicked, the bloke, Liam's boyfriend... he was the lad he thought was the brown eyed builder, at bar west... wearing the red checked shirt that looked like Jacksons.. The one that mysteriously disappeared. Fire now burning in his eyes, he knew Jackson was too nice to tell that psycho were to go properly. An idea now planning in his mind. The boys stayed at the pub for a while longer, before heading back to Smithy.

The next morning, Aaron is in the kitchen eating his toast, thinking of ways to get Liam back for what he's done. Paddy now walking in, heading to the counter to pour himself a cup of coffee.

"Looks like the police might have a lead on who broke into the surgery" the vet stated.

"Yeah?" the teen asks while munching his toast.

"Yeah, someone saw a black toyota-aygo parked outside"

Aaron almost chokes on his toast, remembering that's the type of car Liam drives. Rage over powering him, _this scumbag is going to pay_ he thought to himself. Jackson now down the stairs sees the teen in deep thought.

"Penny for them?"

"y'what?" clicking on what Jackson just said "oh, it's nothing. Just thinking"

"You know, you don't have to think about me ALL the time" the builder jokes.

"Shouldn't you be so lucky" Aaron teases.

"So, how about a DVD at mines tonight?"

"Can't tonight mate, meeting Adam" he lied.

Jackson now loading up his van ready to go home, he sees Adam and Scarlett hand in hand heading to the woolpack. He runs up to catch them.

"Thought you were meeting Aaron in town?" the builder asks.

"Oh, uhm, yeah, change of plans mate" Adam looking nervously

Jackson could tell right away he was lying. "So, where is he then?"

"Maybe he decided to go into himself" Adam digging the hole even deeper.

"Yeah, maybe" the builder says quietly.

Jackson now jumping into his van with his mobile in one ear, _come on Aaron, pick up!_ He said to himself.

Aaron is sitting in bar west, with his hood up. Staring discreetly at Liam playing pool. As the lad puts on his jacket and says his goodbyes, he heads to the bar door, not knowing that Aaron was behind him, following.


	12. Chapter 12 (rated M)

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

I'm thinking of ending this soon, although if you would like to continue with this story, then please let me know and I will keep writing:-] so please let me know.

This chapter is rated M for sexual contact.

Liam is walking down the streets of Hotton, not knowing that someone is following him. As Liam walks past an ally, he felt someone grabbing on to his jacket, pulling him into the dark ally, his vision now clear to whom it is. Aaron throws the older bloke up against the wall, his hand tightly on neck, his other hand, clenched into a fist, rage over powering him, at first his plan was to have words with the psycho ex, maybe scare him a little, but now, now that he knows it was Liam who trashed the Vet surgery, now he wants to kill him.

"Well, look who it is! The chav" Liam smirks

"That's right" the mechanic grins

"I'm sure your probation officer won't be too happy about this"

"I'm sure the police won't be too happy about you trashing country vets"

Liam now wide eyed. "Oh yeah, I know it was you, someone saw you and your motor outside the cottage." Aaron spits.

"You have no proof" the older lad smirks

"I think I do, you see, something you didn't know, there's a CTTV camera in the vets, now it only takes one person to identify the dick who did it" the teen bluffed

"What is it you want from me?" cried Liam.

"Not smart are you? I thought that was obvious, stay away from me and from Jackson!"

"Or what?"

Aaron pulls onto Liam's jacket, and with one punch to his face, sends the older man to the ground, Liam now on the floor, he spits out the blood from his mouth.

"That's what" Aaron says through gritted teeth. "If you ever go near him again, I'll do a lot worse, ya hear me?" Aaron threats. Liam nods.

Jackson is lying awake in bed; he's left numerous texts and phone calls to Aaron, worry and anger over powering him. As the builder slowly falls asleep, he is woken up to the sound of the buzzer going off, he gets up to answer it. "Hello?" the builder asks. "It's me" Aaron states. The brown eyed man lets him in, standing there waiting to know what the hell is going on! The boys had been staring at one another for the past ten minutes now, Jackson finally breaks the silence.

"Where have ya been? I've been trying to ring ya" Jackson asks with an angry tone.

"Was out with Adam"

"Aaron, you may be a good liar, but Adam Barton sure as hell isn't"

Aaron doesn't know what to say, he hated lying to him. "I bumped into Liam"

"Went looking for him more like!" Jackson spits. The builder notices the teens bruised knuckles. "Please me you didn't, you hit him didn't you!"

"I just wanted to warn him off, then I found out it was him who trashed the surgery, what was I supposed to do!"

"Call the police? Nah, that's too normal for you, you had to be the tough hard man!" Jackson shouts.

"Look, I'm sorry, I just lost it" Aaron explains.

"You're on probation! If he reports you, you will go to jail, or didn't ya think about that when you were punching the lights out him!

"He won't report me"

"And how do you know that?" asks the builder

"Trust me, he won't. Can we just forget about this?"

"No Aaron, we can't! I hate violence, but you-you love it!"

"I'm sorry" Aaron moves closer to Jackson, but the builder moves away from him "its late, you can crash on the couch, but you should go first thing"

"So that's it then?" Aaron tries to fight back the tears. Jackson doesn't say anything, he doesn't want it to be over, and he cares for the teen, more than he knows, but he can't be with someone who uses their fists every time something goes wrong or who angry they get. "You know what, I don't care, get stuffed" Aaron shouts. And with that, he's gone. Leaving Jackson standing in his hall, alone.

Aaron kicks the close door out of angry and upset, the last thing he wanted was to lose Jackson, Liam needed telling too, it wasn't like beat him to a pulp, it was just one punch! Jackson was the first people he truly gave a damn about and now he's gone. Will the boys be able to sort it out? Or will Aaron be too stubborn to fight for him?

The next, Jackson and Hazel are sitting on the couch in the living room having a brew, Jackson couldn't face going to work today, so he pulled a sickie, the first time he's ever done that in his life!

"You must have got it bad, ditching work to mope about" says Hazel.

"I just don't want to see him right now" Jackson sobs

"To be honest love, I would have done the same, some bloke stalking ya, he would have got more than a punch, and I tell ya"

"You know I hate that entire stuff mum, there's just no need for it"

"Have ya told him? About yer dad?" His mum asks

"No, of course not!"

"Maybe you should, he'll understand"

"He won't change, I thought when he hit me, it was connected to him being gay, but now I'm not sure, he loves it"

"Maybe just give each other a few days to calm down, and then it will be sorted"

"I dunno" Jackson puts his hands on his face.

"I think you should tell him about your dad"

"Mum, just drop it".

Aaron is in a bad mood at the garage, taking it out Ryan and Cain, he wanted to tell Jackson how sorry he was and that he wouldn't do anything like that again, all he wanted was Jackson and now he's messed up yet again because of his anger!

"Don't think he's coming here today, mate" Ryan turns to the mechanic.

"y'what?"

"Jackson? You have been staring at dale head for the past half hour"

"What's it to you anyway?" Aaron moans

"Alright, mate, lovers tiff is it?" Cain smirks

"Just do one Cain, not in the mood" The teen hisses.

"ay'up" maybe he will cheer ya up"

Aaron looks up, hoping it was Jackson, but it wasn't, it was his best mate, Adam.

"Alright mate, fancy a pint in the woolie?" The farmer asks.

"Yeah, go on then".

Aaron and Adam are sitting in the woolpack, the mechanic sitting there in silence, staring at his pint.

"Trouble in paradise I take it?" Adam speaks up

"Long story mate"

"Didn't have anything to do with lying to him about seeing me last night, eh?"

"Sort of and cheers for that mate, nice one" Aaron says sarcastically.

"How was I supposed to know? You said nowt to me about it"

"Yeah, I know" Aaron sighs. "Look mate, I'm gonna head off, not in the mood"

Jackson answers his flat door to a very upset Aaron, he lets out a sigh and lets the teen in, and they head to his bedroom as his flat mate is in. Aaron sits on the bed.

"Look, I'm sorry Jackson, I shouldn't of let him get to me like that and I know now not to do anything like that again, I don't wanna lose ya, please Jackson" Aaron looked up to the builder, staring into his brown eyes. The older man sighs. "Fine, but I mean it Aaron, you've got one last chance, and I can't be with someone who solves everything with his fists"

"I promise ya, it won't happen again" Aaron grabs the builders hands and pulls him down to his knees, his arms now wrapped round his neck, he pulls him towards him, so their faces are almost touching, Aaron gently puts his lips on Jackson's, the kiss is tender and soft, Jackson runs his hands on both of Aarons thighs, moving them to his waist, the kiss now getting stronger and passionate, they both stop, Aaron shuffling up to the bed, taking his top and jeans off, the builder still standing, unbuttoning his shirt and undoing his jeans. The boys now on the bed, the kissing has got more heated, Jackson pulling the mechanics boxers off, the older man now reaches for a condom in the side table. Aaron now on his hands and feet, Jackson behind him, gently scratching his back, slowly enters the mechanic; Aaron's breath is un even, gripping onto the bed covers, moaning at every little thrust.

Aaron is now lying on his stomach, Jackson gently tickling his back with his fingertips; the teen sits up and gently kisses Jacksons lips, the builder now looking into those blue eyes of Aarons. He could never resist them, the thought to himself.


	13. Chapter 13

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome x

It's been a week since the boys since the boys made up, putting the crap with Liam behind them. Jackson and Aaron are at smithy cottage, the builder has been spending most of his time there since the lads made up. Jackson walks into the kitchen to see the mechanic having his morning coffee, a warm over powering feel now takes over his body, _god he's gorgeous _he thought to himself, Aaron looks up and smiles, it's been a week without any arguments and no drama, it's been bliss.

"So am I getting me birthday kiss or what?" the builder asks.

Aaron gets on his feet, and places a gentle kiss on Jackson's lips "happy birthday" they both smile.

Paddy now enters the kitchen, making Aaron feel a bit awkward. The vet greets the boys and wishes the builder a happy birthday and asking what their plans are for the event, it was nothing special, Aaron was taking him out for a pizza and a few pints, it didn't seem like much, but for Aaron it was a big deal, he never made an effort for anyone before.

Jackson had finished work early, there wasn't much else to be done, the place was almost finished, just a few bits and bobs to be checked out. He went home to get changed, when he found his mother in his flat, she explained that she and Aunt Polly had a fallen out and the old woman kicked her out, Jackson didn't mind his mum living with him, although his flatmate wasn't too keen on the idea. He was just getting changed when two of his mates rang him, demanding he should come out tonight to celebrate his birthday properly, they weren't happy when Jackson mentioned Aaron coming as well, the builders mates didn't like the mechanic very much, they thought Jackson could do a lot better.

Aaron waited outside the woolpack, sitting on one of the table benches, waiting on his lover to show up, he already wasn't in the best of moods, everyone winding him up about the denim shirt he was wearing, but the icing on the cake was when he saw Jackson with two blokes, one was the campiest looking bloke he ever saw, which made him on edge and uncomfortable. Jackson introduced his mates to his new boyfriend, they weren't impressed with Aaron, as much as he wasn't impressed with them, and he just wanted it to be the two of them.

The taxi finally shows and the builder's mate's jump into the taxi, Aaron just stood there. "Are you coming or what?" Jackson moans

"No" Aaron grunts

"What the hell is up with you?"

"There's no way I'm spending the night on the lash, with them two!" the mechanic points to the taxi

"There not that bad"

"If I wanted to go sipping cocktails I would have asked me mum to come along" Aaron hissed.

"Whatever, see you tomorrow or NOT" Jackson now in the taxi, leaving a huffy Aaron behind.

Jackson spent the whole night listening to his mates going on about how much of a head case Aaron was, that the builder must be out of his mind to get involved with someone like that! Jackson brushed it off though, he didn't care what his mates thought of him, and it's what he thought that mattered.

Jackson headed to the bar to get a pint, looking at the front door, hoping that the teen would walk in any minute, just as he turned to head back to his mates; Liam was standing in front of him.

"No chav tonight?" Liam smirked

"Just leave me alone, got nowt to say to ya"

"Jackson, I just want to say that I'm sorry, for trashing the vets, it was childish, I was just angry, and I really liked you" Liam cried

"What you did was bang out of order and don't get me started on the stalking!" Jackson shouted

"I know, I was an idiot, mates yeah?" Liam asks.

"You are kidding aren't ya? No chance!" Jackson walks away, leaving Liam upset and angry. What a nerve he got, asking to be mates after the trouble he caused!

Jackson wakes up to the worst hangover, he looked at his mobile phone and saw three missed calls from Aaron, he was going to see him today at some point anyway, so didn't bother to call him back. Jackson went into the kitchen to find Hazel cooking breakfast; it was one of the good points of having her here. He makes himself a brew and heads into the bathroom to shower and get ready for work; he didn't bother mentioning the row he had with Aaron to his mother, she's probably sick of hearing it now.

Jackson is sitting in the pub on his lunch, when Aaron walks in with Adam; he pretends that he didn't see him come in, Aaron walks up to him and smiles.

"y'alright, sorry about last night" Aaron says

"It's fine, don't worry about it" Jackson says half heartedly

"Look, paddy is out tonight, why don't you come to mines, I'll make it up to ya"

Jackson sighs "Yeah, okay" he smiles. He always gave in to Aaron.

Back at smithy, the boys have just finished their takeaway and now watching a DVD, Aaron is massaging the back of the Builders head; Jackson leans in and gives his boyfriend a peck on the lips.

"Is that it?" Aaron teases. The mechanic pulls the older man on top of him, both giggling. Jackson gives the teen another kiss, this time, it's an open mouth kiss, it last for several minutes, Aarons hands now under the builders top, gently tickling his back with his fingertips.

Jackson is lying on the bed, as Aaron gets up to get a ciggy, the builder deep in thought about his feelings towards the mechanic, is it too soon? Should he wait a bit longer? Would the teen do a runner? Jackson looks down on the bed to see an envelope lying next to him. "What's this?" he asks his boyfriend.

"Open it and find out!"

Jackson opens up the envelope, so see a plain looking birthday card, a smile now beaming on his face, it wasn't the card, it was the fact Aaron made the effort to get him it; the builder opens the card to find to plane tickets, two tickets to lanzarote.

"Really? But your skint" the builder asks confused.

"I asked Cain for an advanced on me wages, I'm done with community payback in two days, so I thought I'd treat ya, make up for last night"

Jackson smiled, he got out the bed and kissed the mechanic on the lips, it was the best thing he could ask for, sun sand and most of all, Aaron, all to himself.


	14. Chapter 14

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thank you so much for the kind reviews. I'm so glad you are enjoying this. Would love to know what you think! All reviews are welcome, so please leave feedback :-)

It's been three weeks since the boys left for lanzarote, it was a great holiday, Aaron could be himself there, no one judging him or sticking their noise in, it was good to get away, but now it's back to the real world, Jackson had got a phone call a day before they had left Spain, it was his mother, telling him his bath mysteriously ran itself and now they are homeless. When they arrived at Smithy, paddy invited Jackson and his mother to stay with them, but he could see that Aaron wasn't too keen on the idea and turned the vet down.

Jackson was in the pub looking at cheap flats for rent in the paper, when Andy Sugden offered him a room at his place. Jackson wanted to take it, but there wasn't any room for Hazel, he couldn't just leave her to stay a bed and breakfast in Hotton, he told the farmer he would think about it and get back to him. Jackson was just getting up to back to Declan's when he saw Paddy come, the older man walked up to him

"Any luck on the flat hunt?" the friendly vet asked.

"Andy offered me a room, but there's nowt for mum"

"Well, why doesn't your mum just rent a room at ours?" Paddy suggests

"I couldn't ask you to do that"

"You didn't, I asked! Can't have her living on the streets, can we?"

Jackson thought about it for a while, and decided to take the vet up on his offer, but how was he going to break the news to Aaron?

Aaron came storming into Declan's house at dale head; Jackson knew right away that the mechanic found out about his new roommate.

"So, were ya going to actually tell me?" the teen grunted

"Paddy told you?"

"No! I figured it out all on my own, when your mum showed up with about twenty suitcases!"

"I told her to wait until I told you!"

"Well, she didn't!"

"Paddy offered, if you're not alright with it I'll just put her up in the B&B" Jackson frowned

Aaron now more relaxed "Nah, its fine. I'm sure it won't be that bad" he rolled his eyes. He knew it was going to be bad; he gets enough grief off of Paddy and his mum, and now Hazel!

"You might as well move in too then, since your mums here"

"Nah, it will be too crowed and Andy offered me a room at his" says Jackson.

Aaron smiles and heads back to the garage, he was a bit disappointed that the builder turned down his offer, but he was right, it would have been too much having him and Hazel staying at Smithy.

Later that night, Aaron helped Jackson move his things in, he was knackered, and he spent the rest of the day moving Hazel into his. After the unpacked most of the builder's things, they headed to Jackson's new room.

Jackson and Aaron were lying in bed; they thought they should christen the new bed. Jackson is staring into those blue eyes of the teen, feeling so happy to have the mechanic in his arms, he gently kisses his forehead.

"I love you" Jackson thinks out loud, realising what he just said, he has loved Aaron for some time now, but was scared to say it to him in case what Aarons reaction would be.

Aaron laid there frozen, not knowing what to say or what to think, he quickly jumped off the bed and started putting his clothes on.

"Aaron, I'm- it just came out, and I wish I could take it back, but I can't and I do Aaron, I do" cried Jackson.

Aaron rushes out the bedroom and heads down stairs, Jackson running after him, shouting his name, the mechanic ignores him and runs out the door.

Aaron found himself in bar west, having his fourth pint, he had to get away from him and from the village, no one has ever told him that before, well apart from his mum and Paddy but no one else, he didn't know how to take it, why did he have to go and ruin it by saying that? Things were going great, just came back from holiday, why? Why did he have to ruin it?

Jackson and his mother are sitting on the couch at Andy's, having a brew. Jackson filled his mum in with tonight's events, she was surprised that it took Jackson that long to tell him, she knows her son very well and she knew how her son felt for the teen, even if he didn't yet.

"Just let him stew for a bit, he will be round here first thing tomorrow, trust me" Hazel smiles.

"I've blown it mum, I shouldn't have said it" Jackson sobs

"What have I always told you? Follow your heart, and you did, you fell in love, and he will come round"

"I hope so" Jackson wipes the tears from his eyes.

Aaron is now on his ninth pint, feeling quite tipsy, he notices the lad standing next to him is checking him out; he gives the stranger a little smile.

The builder gave up ringing the teen, he already tried calling him six times already, he clearly didn't want to talk to him, and maybe things will be better tomorrow? Once Aaron has time to think? The last thing he wanted was to lose Aaron. The builder places his mobile phone on the side table and crawls into bed, wishing Aaron was here, lying next to him.

The morning sun, shining through the curtains, Aaron woke, still half sleeping, he sat up on the bed, looking round the room, he realises, this isn't his bedroom, fear now over powering him, and he slowly turns round to the bed, to see a naked man lying there, sound asleep. What the hell has he done?


	15. Chapter 15

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Aaron walks through the wet streets of Hotton, his mind running through what happened last night, he remembers drinking in bar west _alone_, then he remembers chatting to this bloke, _Steven I think his name is_, he thought to himself, the rest of the night was a blur but it was clearly obvious what happened, since he woke up in another mans bed, as the thought stuck in his mind, he felt physically sick, how could he do that? How could he do that to Jackson, _Jackson!_ The mechanic sighed, why did he have to say that? Why drop a bombshell on him like that? The teen wishes that things could go back to the way it was, before everything got serious. What was he going to do? He hated keeping things from Jackson, but he knew if he told him, then he'd lose the builder forever, was he willing to risk that?

Jackson woke to the rain hitting off his window, he sighed at the damp weather, he headed down stairs to see Ryan making himself a brew, Jackson sat at the table, wishing he never said those three words to Aaron, he should have known he would have reacted like that! After his brew, he went back upstairs to get ready for work, he wasn't sure he wanted to see Aaron, he spent all night trying to call him, it was clear the teen didn't want nowt to do with him.

Jackson is sitting in a booth at the woolpack, sulking into his pint, he looked up to see Aaron at the bar staring at him, he forced a smile, the mechanic smiled back, but then decided to leave his drink and bolt out the pub.

Aaron almost in tears, leaning against the pub wall outside, how is he going to tell his lover what happened? He's already hurt him by running away from him last night, he doesn't want to do it again, he decided not to tell Jackson, the last thing he wanted was to lose him or hurt him and this would destroy him, it's not like he would see that lad again, he meant nothing to him and just wants to forget it from now on, the important thing now is to sort things out with Jackson.

Aaron walked backed him into the pub, he sat next down next to the builder, who was smiling at him.

"Sorry, sorry about last night" Aaron spoke

"Its fine, I shouldn't have sprung it on ya like that; guess I'm dumped now eh?"

"No! Of course not, I just didn't expect that. Look, can we just erase last night?"

Jackson didn't want to just erase it, it was out there now, but he didn't want to lose Aaron "yeah" he smiled and nodded.

"Was thinking we should go out tonight? Get out the village for a night" the mechanic asked

"We only just got back" Jackson laughed

"Yeah, I know just want it to be me and you tonight though"

Jackson smiled and gave in, they arranged to meet up at Andy's later then head to out to Bar West, Aaron seemed a bit odd at that suggested but he finally agreed. Jackson was dressed in his blue checked shirt and dark blue jeans, he had been on the phone to the taxi service to book the taxi to go out, the door knocked, as he opened the door a smile came across his face, Aaron was wearing a long sleeved grey top, he never really made an effort when he was going out, but he still looked good. The boys had been waiting for the taxi for an hour now, Jackson got fed up waiting and decided to take the van.

As they walk into Bar West, Guilt over powered Aaron, he was only here last night and met that bloke… he put the thought at the back of his mind, tonight was about him and Jackson, the builder was the only person he wanted.

They sat at the booth in the back of the bar, Aaron feeling more relaxed.

"You having a good time?" the mechanic asked

"Yeah, I always enjoy myself in here with me mates"

The word mate, really hurt Aaron for some reason "Just a mate am I?"

Jackson smiled "boyfriend" he then leaned in and gave his boyfriend a tender open mouth kiss.

"Gonna go for a ciggy" the teen said, while giving Jackson another quick peck before he was off outside.

Aaron was outside, enjoying his cig, when he saw a bloke walking towards him. The stranger was smiling and looked happy to see the teen.

"Hey you, what happened to you this morning? Woke up and you were gone!" the stranger stated.

Aaron stood there frozen, why was this happening? He was having such a good night with Jackson, why did this happen? Why did he have to run away to here! Of all places...

"Steven? Right?" Aaron asks. The tall stranger nods. "Listen mate, I can't really remember what happened last night..."

"That's because you were smashed!" Steven laughs.

"Listen, I'm seeing someone, I have a boy—"

"Boyfriend!" Jackson's voice spoke.

Aaron turned round in shock, Jackson stood there confused to what was going on, Steven put his hand on Aarons shoulder and whispered "call me, yeah?" and headed into the bar. Jackson stood there in disbelief.

"What's going on Aaron? Who was that?" Jackson asked

Tears now running down Aarons face. "I'm, I'm so sorry Jackson"

"Sorry for what?" then it clicked "you and him? When?" Anger now burning in his eyes.

"Last night" Aaron cried

"WHAT? Last NIGHT? Before or after I told you I loved you?" Jackson shouts with his heart breaking.

"Jackson, I'm so sorry, I had too much to drink, I didn't know how to what you said to me" Aaron tried to explain.

"So the solution was to sleep with the first bloke that to a shine to ya?" the builder sobs

"We can work this out! I promise, please Jackson, I need ya! You're the best thing that ever happened to me!"

"I have put up with a lot of crap Aaron, you decked me, yet I still wanted to be with you, I've put with your mood swings, your attitude, iv forgave ya so many times, but not this time!" Jackson turns away from the teen and heads to his work van, Aaron runs after him, pulls him around so they are both facing each other. "This is end...for us" Jackson sobbed. He jumped in the van, leaving the mechanic alone in the busy streets of Hotton.

Please review x


	16. Chapter 16

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Jackson entered dale view with tears running down his face, his heart breaking in two, how could Aaron do this to him? The builder picked up his mobile _35 missed calls_ shown on the screen, he thought about answering while driving home, but he couldn't bear to talk to the mechanic, he turned his phone off and headed to the fridge to get a can of larger, the last place he wanted to be was here in the village. Jackson finished the can and headed up stairs to his bedroom; he was emotionally drained and need to sleep. Lying in bed he played the events that happened tonight in his head, seeing Aaron with that bloke, Aaron confessing about cheating on him, Tears now running down his face, the builder cries himself to sleep.

Aaron finally comes home to Smithy, his eyes red with crying all the way home, how could of he done this? He wasn't sure if he loved Jackson or not as he's never loved anyone before, but he cared about him and never wanted to lose him, Jackson had changed his life, made him the person he is today, like coming out in court and not lashing out as much as he would of, that was down to Jackson and now he's lost him, because of one stupid drunken one night.

Aaron is now lying on his bed, staring at the ceiling, he reached for his phone and dialled Jacksons number _hi, you've reached Jackson Walsh, sorry I take your call…_Aaron ended the call and through his phone onto the floor, he HAS to talk to him, he needs to tell him how sorry he is, he just wants him back but will the builder listen? Will he forgive the teen?

Aaron finally gets out of bed at half nine, he's already late for work, his eyes stinging from the lack of sleep from the night before. Once he's dressed he heads down to the kitchen to hear paddy and Hazel talking, Hazel! Great this is what he needs. He walks into the kitchen and goes to pour himself a coffee.

"Morning sleepy bones, you're late for work!" the vet spoke

"Really paddy? I hadn't of noticed" Aaron spat

"Late one was it? Is Jackson still sleeping?" Hazel asks.

"He aint her"

"Please tell you didn't have another row, what are you two like" Hazel rolls her eyes.

"Just drop it Hazel" Aaron moans.

Before Hazel could respond, the mechanic is already out the door, it's only a matter of time before Jackson tells her and then the whole village will know! The teen stared towards dale view, wanting to go over and see the builder, but something stopped him, he didn't want to make any matters worse.

Jackson opens the door to his mother, as soon as she saw him, Hazel knew it was more than a row, she could tell in her sons eyes, he looked empty and completely lost. As they sat on the couch with brews in their hands, Jackson explains everything that happened the night before, Hazel now fire in her eyes, wanted to kill Aaron, she has never seen her son like this before, she just couldn't believe the teen would do that to him!

"So, what's going to happen now? Are we staying here or?" Hazel asks.

"I'm not staying, Phil phoned me this morning, saying there's work going in Scotland, I'm gonna take it" Jackson sobs

"What? Scotland? Where ya gonna live?"

"I'll just kip on someone's couch before I get myself sorted"

"Have you spoken to him about it?"

Jackson nods, he didn't say anything because he didn't want to lie to his mother, he thought if he just nodded and made Hazel believe he did tell Aaron about Scotland, she won't say anything to him until it's too late, but this is Hazel after all, will she slip up? Or will she keep her trap shut for once?

Aaron walks into Smithy after work, he sees Hazel standing in the kitchen and looks rather angry to see the mechanic and tries to quickly run up the stairs to avoid her, but it was too late.

"Oi you! I want a word with ya!" Hazel shouts

"I guess you've heard then"

"Oh yes, I know everything! How could you do that to him? He tells you he loves you and you jump into bed with some other bloke" Hazel looks at the teen in disgust.

"It's got nowt to do with you!" Aaron snaps

"Well, since my boy has been crying in me arms for the past hour, then yeah it has!"

"Is he ok?" Aaron now concerned, he hated the thought of Jackson being upset.

"What do you think? He loved you to death and this is the thanks he gets!" Hazel cries

I'm sor—"

"Don't you dare say you're sorry? He is heartbroken and now he's packing all his stuff and going to bloody Scotland!"

"y'what?" Aaron now confused.

Hazel realised that Aaron didn't know any of this "he didn't tell ya? He told me he spoke to you about it"

"Well he didn't!" Aaron spits.

The mechanic now out the door heading towards dale view, will he talk Jackson out of moving away?

Jackson opens the door to see the teen standing there with a frown on his face, the builder sighed, and he was hoping that his mum didn't mention it till after he was gone.

"That didn't take her long" says Jackson as he walks away from the front door, letting Aaron come in. Jackson continues to pack as Aaron sits on the couch.

"So, you're really going?" the teen asks

"First thing tomorrow"

"Jackson, please don't do this, your life is here in the village"

"My life is here? I only moved here to be with you and now that's over, it's time to move on"

"If I could go back and change, I would"

"But you can't Aaron, it's happened and now it's over, we're over"

"We can work it out" Aaron now on his feet, walking towards the builder

"No we can't, you don't get it do ya? Every time I look at you, all I think about is another bloke with his hands all over, it makes me sick to my stomach, I can't be here and be anywhere near ya" Jackson now starting to cry "just leave Aaron, you free to do whatever ya want now, just leave"

Aaron's eyes filled with water, leaves dale view, what has he done? He's lost the only person who gave a damn about him? Why did he have to go and ruin it?

Aaron is sitting at a table in bar west, the same table where he first met the sexy builder, he wish he could go back to that day, he would of done it so differently and no drama would of happened. The mechanic is staring into space when he sees someone walking up to him, has the bloke gets closer, he notices right away that it was.

"Three nights in a row, I should be so lucky" Steven smiles

"Just do one mate"

"Things didn't work out with Jackson then?"

Aaron looks up to the dark haired lad in front of him "How do you know his name?"

"Cause that's all you banged on about that night, Jackson this, Jackson that"

"But, didn't we?"

"Did we what?" Steven clicked on "No! you were smashed mate, there was no way you be able to get home, so I let you crash at mines, you were supposed to sleep on the couch, but as soon as I went to get an extra blanket, you were already passed out on me bed"

Aaron now every confused "but, but you were naked when I woke up?"

"So?" Steven laughs "I always sleep naked"

Aaron couldn't believe it, nothing happened! He didn't cheat on Jackson! He had to get home; he had to tell him what really happened that night.

Aaron finally got to the village at half 5 in the morning, it took him ages to get a cab, he didn't really want to wake up the whole village, but he had to tell Jackson, he had to tell him before it was too late. Aaron knocked the door at dale view for the fourth time but there was still no answer, he started banging and shouting out Jackson's name before someone answered, it was Andy, who didn't look too pleased.

"What the hell are you doing? Do you know what time it is?!" Andy moaned

"I-I need to speak to Jackson, just let me in"

"He aint here mate"

"What do you mean? Aarons heart now racing

"He said he was leaving for Scotland, first thing, he left at four mate, I'm sorry" the farmer closed the door, leaving Aaron totally heartbroken in the dull hours of the morning. _He's gone._

Want me to continue with this story PLEASE LET ME KNOW!


	17. Chapter 17

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

It's been two weeks since Jackson left, leaving Aaron devastated, he demanded Hazel to phone him and explain what actually happened that night with Steven, but he didn't want to hear it, the builder wanted to move on with his life. The atmosphere at Smithy was bitter and awkward for Hazel, she decided to leave the vets home and Declan gave her a good mates rate at dale head, the home Jackson refurbished, at first Aaron was delighted at the idea, he hated her being there after Jackson went to Scotland, but now that she's gone, he missed her and most of all he hated not knowing what Jackson was getting up to, he missed him so much, it was like his heart left when he did, he wasn't the same Aaron, he was bitter and angry, he barely spoke to anyone and spent most of his night either alone in the pub or in his bedroom, Paddy and his mum were starting to worry about the mechanic, they have never seen him like this before, yes he has lashed out a lot before, but this was different. Aaron came down to the kitchen for his morning brew before he went to work; Paddy was sitting at the table with a concerned look on his face.

"Morning" the vet greeted

Aaron ignores him and continues to make his coffee. "What are you doing after work?" Paddy asks

"Nowt" the teen grunts

"Thought you might like to join me in the pub for tea"

"If I say no, will you keep going on about it?" Aaron moans

"Probably" the vet grins.

"Fine" Aaron sighs

"Good! I'll see you in the woolie at five" Paddy smiles

Aaron nods. Once he finishes his brew, he heads to the garage.

It was a slow day at the garage; Cain let him go for his lunch early. The mechanic was in the café, he saw Hazel behind the counter, he wanted to ask her how Jackson was doing, but it was a waste of time, the last time he asked her, it was all one worded answers, she clearly wanted the teen to leave her son alone. Aaron sat at a booth with his lunch, he could he hear Bob and Hazel chatting away, but tuned in as soon as Bob mentioned Scotland.

"So how's the lad doing up there?" bob asks

"not sure bob, he doesn't tell me anything anymore, ever since, you know, he's been distant, which isn't like him, I'm worried about him" Hazel answers

This made Aaron's heart break even more than it did, he hated the thought of Jackson not being himself, Jackson was the friendliest and kindest person he knew, and he couldn't imagine the builder being something different. He pulled out his mobile phone and stared at Jackson's number before he sent him a text.

**It's Aaron, hope you're ok. I miss ya. Aaron x**

He felt like a div for sending the text, but it was true, he did miss him, he missed his smile, his cheeky banter, the fact he thought he was funny when he wasn't. He would do anything to have him back in the village, for him to be here with him.

Jackson smiled at the text in front of him, but he didn't reply, he didn't reply to any of Aaron's texts or phone calls, his mother explained to him that Aaron didn't sleep with that bloke, it was all just a bad misunderstanding, but it didn't change anything, Aaron still ran away when he told him he loved him and ran off to bar west and chatted with some other bloke even though nothing happened, he wished that Aaron just came home that night and spoke to him about it and not some stranger! He loved the mechanic so much, he never felt that way about anyone before and he knew Aaron wasn't ready for that kind of relationship, they were just a bit of fun, something causal in Aaron's eyes, and he didn't want that, he's done the causal thing before and it wasn't for him, he wasn't the type to do that. He put his mobile in his pocket and went back to work on the building site.

Aaron walked into the woolpack to meet Paddy for dinner; he spotted the vet and sat down across for him. They sat there for at least eighteen minutes with their pints "Are we gonna order? Am starving" Aaron grunts. Paddy smiled and nodded to the person walking towards them, Aaron turned round to see who the vet was greeting, and great... it was Chas!

"You invited her?" the teen moans

"Oi, that's your mum! I kind of let it slip we were having tea in here and she asked if she could join us"

"Great" Aaron grunts.

"Alright?" Chas greets with her high pitched voice

Chas sat down, she could tell her son wasn't pleased to see her, but she wanted to know if he was ok, she was worried about him.

"So, you seeing Adam at the weekend?" his mum asks.

"No!"

"Why not? You haven't seen him in weeks"

"Maybe because I don't want to?" Aaron spits

"Listen love, I know it's sad that Jackson's left, but you've got to move on, there's other blokes you know!" Chas cried

"I don't want another bloke!" Aaron makes a face.

"I think your mum is trying to say, maybe it's best to just move on with your life, go out with Adam and have fun, your only 18, you need to live a little" the Vet says with concern in his eyes.

Was Paddy right? Was it time for the mechanic to move on? To get a taste of the single life? Did Aaron really want that? His heart was still pinning for Jackson, but the builder did leave and doesn't have a clue when he's going to come back!

Aaron headed up stairs to his bedroom; he stared at his mobile for which seemed like hours before he finally got the nerve to send the text.

**Hey, it's Aaron. Was wondering if you fancied a drink at bar west this weekend?**

Minutes later he got a reply. **Sounds great. Sat ok? Steven. X**

Aaron put his mobile on the side table, wondering if he did the right thing, was it too soon? Or is this what he needs to move on?

I'm so glad you're enjoying this story:-] means a lot to me. Please review, Good or Bad x


	18. Chapter 18

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thanks for all the kind reviews, makes me happy knowing you are enjoying this.

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Aaron is sitting at the bar in bar west, he still wasn't sure if this was a good idea or not, he still wasn't over the brown eyed builder, but for all he knows Jackson might not come back and he could mope about him forever, can he? Aaron orders his second pint, Steven was running late. He was about to give up and go home when he saw the older man coming towards him, Steven apologised for being late, and ordered two pints. They both go to sit at a table. Aaron is sitting across from the new bloke in his life; he hasn't spoken to words to him since he showed up late.

"So, your mechanic eh? Good with your hands" Steven grins

Aaron rolls his eyes, he's sick of the many people has said that to him, then he realised he didn't have a clue what the green eyed man did for a living.

"So, what is it you do then?" the teen asks.

"I'm a nurse, at Hotton General"

"Oh right" Aaron says with sipping his pint.

"I get the feeling you don't want to be here" Steven states

"Nah, it's not that, it's just a bit weird, I've never really done this, I mean I have, once"

"This Jackson was your first boyfriend then? The male nurse asks

Aaron nods "Yeah"

"Ah, I remember my first boyfriend, I was 17, he was a bit older, was devastated went it was over"

"What happened?" the teen asks

"Just didn't work out, but when it was over, I was more scared of the fact id never meet anyone like him, someone who understood me"

"And did ya?"

"Yeah, there's plenty of Jackson's out there, mate" Steven smiles.

Aaron didn't want to believe that, there was no one like Jackson; he was one of a kind. The night came to an end, the mechanic surprisingly had a good time, he liked Steven, just not in that way, and he liked him as a mate. Aaron said his goodbyes to his new mate and jumped into the taxi and headed back to the village.

Jackson was in his mates flat, packing clothes into a bag, his mate Phil handed him a beer.

"Looking forward to going home?" Jacksons work mate asked

"Not really no, told me mum not to tell him I'm coming back"

"But clearly he's gonna find out, when he sees you walking about the village"

"I'm not going back to Emmerdale, a mate of mine has offered me his couch in Hotton" Jackson explained.

"Surely you'll need to talk to him sooner or later"

"I chose later" the builder sighed and carried on with his packing.

The next day, Aaron was in the café having his lunch, he could hear hazel laughing and joking to Bob, he didn't take any notice of it until he heard Hazel mention his ex-boyfriends name.

"I've missed him so much, can't wait to have my lovely boy back" Hazel smiled

Aaron stood up and walked towards her "Is he-is Jackson coming back?" the mechanic's heart now racing.

"He's moving back to Hotton, he left last night, should be back about dinner time" She answers the teens question.

"He's not coming back to the village?" Aaron asks,

"Why would he?" Hazel snaps.

"I'm not listening to this again, I've explained to ya a million times nothing happened!" he moaned

"Are you that flaming stupid?

"y'what?"

"It aint about that lad you didn't cop off with, it's about the fact he told you he loved you and you ran a mile, without even talking to him about it! He was always there for you; he even stuck around after ya decked him! And you run away as soon as it gets a little bit serious!" Hazel now furious

Aaron didn't want to listen to this anymore, but deep down she was right, he ran away when Jackson told him those three little words, it's been weeks since he saw or spoke to the builder, he still didn't know if he loved him or not, but all he knew was he wanted him back.

Aaron is in Smithy getting ready to go to the woolie, he said he'd meet Adam for a few, but he really wanted to be there, just in case Jackson decided to come back to the village for the night to see Hazel. He was nervous as hell about seeing his ex-boyfriend but also excited, he wanted to prove to Jackson that he wants to be with him that all he wants is him, but will the builder take him back? Will Aaron admit his true feelings towards the builder?

Aaron is in the woolpack with his best mate Adam, the farmer keeps going on about his relationship problems with Scarlett, Aaron was pretending to listen, but he couldn't keep his eyes off the pub door, just then Hazel entered, but there was no sign of Jackson, guess he decided to just stay in Hotton tonight, he thought to himself.

Hazel was at the bar with Bob with a worried look on her face, Bob handed her a white wine and she sat on the bar stool staring at her mobile phone.

"I don't understand, he should have been here by now! He said he'd been in Hotton about dinner time! It's nearly going on eight Bob!" Hazel cried

"I'm sure he just wanted the night to himself, he will ring ya when he wants too" Bob says.

"Maybe your right, I just hate not knowing where he is" Hazel sighs.

Aaron gives up waiting, him and Adam head outside the pub, the farmer says goodnight to his mate and leaves him alone. Aaron heads up to Smithy, he stars at his mobile thinking whether to call Jackson or not, is there any point? He will just ignore it, like he's done for the past few weeks, it's not like he won't see him at one point, and his mother does live in the village after all.

Hazel ends her phone call and puts her mobile back in her back, her face as white as a ghost, she runs back to the bar, where Bob is.

"Bob, could you take me to the Hospital?" Hazel asks

"Yeah, of course what's up?" Bob now worried

"I-its-its. Jackson, I mean, I need to go to Hotton General" Hazel rambles all confused; the shock hasn't hit her yet.

I'm so glad you're enjoying this story:-] means a lot to me. Please review, Good or Bad x


	19. Chapter 19

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Thanks for all the kind reviews, makes me happy knowing you are enjoying this.

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Hazel has arrived at Hotton General, she requires at the reception desk and the nurse asks her to wait in the family room, she sees Jackson sitting there.

"So, what's happened?" Hazel asks

"It was a minor heart attack, he's going to be fine, doctors in there now" Jackson replied

"Who rang you?"

"Arlene" the builder answered

"Oh right, that was nice of her"

"Well, she insisted that I should come here and see him"

"And have ya? Seen him?"

"no, and I don't want to, I didn't know when I rang ya that he was going to be alright, now that he is all I want to do now is go"

"Jackson! He's your dad! You've got to see him" Hazel cries

"He made his feeling perfectly clear the day he decked me that he doesn't want me around!"

Jackson now gets up from the chair and heads towards the door, he looks at his mum. "You coming?" he asks. Hazel nods and they both leave the hospital.

Aaron is walking his dog, Clyde in the cold wet hours of the morning, Bob sees the mechanic and heads to him, the teen sees him coming and stops to wait for him to catch up with them.

"How's Jackson bearing up? Can't get a hold of Hazel?" Bob asks with concerned eyes

"What you on about?" Aaron moans

"Last night, I dropped Hazel off at the hospital, was just wondering if everything was ok?"

Sheer panic now over powered Aaron and he ran towards Smithy, dragging Clyde along with him. Aaron was now banging on the door of Dale Head shouting Hazels name over and over.

"Clearly I'm not in the house" Hazel states from behind Aaron.

"I just spoke to Bob, what's happened? Is Jackson ok? Is—"

"Calmed down, will ya! Jackson's fine, it's his dad, Jerry... he had a heart attack last night, but hes going to be okay" Hazel explains

Aaron takes a big sigh of relief, the way bob was going on about it, and he thought it was Jackson that was in Hospital.

"Where is he?" the teen asks

"He's in Hotton, staying at a mates, he refuses to go see his dad, I can see why, Jerry isn't exactly my favourite person in the world, but it would be nice for them to sort things out" Hazel rambles on.

"What actually happened between them two? I know his dad wasn't happy with the fact he was gay"

"That's up to Jackson to tell ya" Hazel smiles and heads into her home. Aaron pulls out his mobile and sends a text to his ex boyfriend.

**Heard what happened, hope you're ok. Call me yeah? X**

Aaron presses send, hoping that Jackson will finally talk to him; Aaron walks back to Smithy Cottage, wondering what happened between Jackson and Jerry? He thought he had problems with his dad, Aaron hadn't spoken to his dad since he dumped him on Chas a few years back, he wasn't even sure if his knew he was gay. Once Aaron was in Smithy his phone started to vibrate, hoping that it was Jackson, but it wasn't, it was Steven.

**Fancy a few at bar west tonight? X**

Aaron liked Steven as a mate and nothing else; he did want to get away from the village for the night.

**Yeah why not. See ya about 6? **Aaron pressed send.

Aaron was already to leave to meet Steven at bar west, he opened the front door and his heart almost stopped when he saw who was standing there, he was wearing his leather jacket, he always looked good in that, the mechanic thought. It's been weeks since the boys have seen each other; they both stared at one another for longer than they should of, brown eyes staring into blue.

"Hi" Jackson smiled

"Alright"

"Sorry, did I come at a bad time? You off out?" the builder looked disappointed

"Nah, was just popping to the woolie, you wanna come with?" the teen asks

Jackson nodded. Aaron locks the door and they both head towards the woolpack, in silence.

They are sitting in their usual booth, sipping on the pints in front of them, it was both awkward for them, they hadn't seen or spoken to each other since the night before Jackson left for Scotland.

"How's your dad?" the teen breaks the silence

"Fine, the last time I heard" Jackson answers

"How come you didn't want to see him once he came round?"

Jackson sighs "When I was 17, I came out to my parents, mum was delighted and me dad not so much, he started given me the silent treatment, so I brought a mate home, who was straight by the way, but just wanted to see what my dad would say, before I could even tell him my mates name, I was on the floor with my nose bleeding" Jackson looked into his pint, he didn't even know why he was telling Aaron this.

"He hit ya?" Aaron's eyes are now full of fire.

"Yeah, haven't spoken to him since, there was no pointed going into see him, wouldn't of made any difference, I would still be gay and he would still hate the fact that i am" says Jackson

"It all makes sense now" Aaron stated

"What does?"

"You, the way that you are" Aaron now smiling at the builder, he was glad that he told him. "Jackson, nothing happened with Steven, I was too drunk and he was just being friendly, I swear nothing happened"

"I know, me mum told me while I was in Scotland" Jackson smiled at the teen. He still loved and cared for Aaron and he knew nothing happened but was he willing to be with someone who clearly didn't love him back? Could he settle for just Aaron wanting to be with him?

"Listen, was thinking about us and—"before Jackson could finish he heard Aarons phone ring for the second time and the mechanic quickly turned his phone off.

"You were thinking about us and?" Aaron asks, eager for the builder to finish what he was saying.

"Who keeps ringing ya?" Jackson says with curious eyes

"It was no one"

"You weren't coming in here for a drink were ya?" Jackson frowned

Aaron sighed "No"

Jackson got out of the booth and headed towards the pub door.

"JACKSON!" Aaron shouted. But it was too late, the builder was gone.

I'm so glad you're enjoying this story:-] means a lot to me. Please review, Good or Bad x


	20. Chapter 20

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

Sorry its took a while to update this chapter, it's been a bad day. This Chapter begins were Chapter 19 finished. Same night.

Thanks for all the kind reviews, makes me happy knowing you are enjoying this.

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Aaron is banging on the door at Dale Head, he wanted to explain to Jackson that it wasn't what he thought, that Steven was just a mate, it seemed like he kept on hurting Jackson recently, he never intended to hurt the builder, he cared for him so much and all he wanted to do was to be with him. After ten minutes of banging on Hazels door and shouting out the builder's name, he finally answered it, Aaron walked in to the house, and both of them staring at each other, the mechanic could tell Jackson was crying.

"Look, it's not what ya think, he's just a mate" Aaron explained

"Who was it?" Jackson asked.

Aaron sighed, he know he was digging himself into an even bigger hole "Steven"

Jackson's eyes widen "the bloke you supposedly didn't sleep with?"

"Nothing happened! I'm sick of explaining this to everyone! He put his number in me phone that night I crashed at his, you were gone, I had no one else to talk to, so I met up with him and I like him but only as a mate, I want to be with you Jackson!" Aaron shouts with frustration

"Why?" the builder looks up from the floor and stares into blue eyes.

"What do you mean why?" the teen makes a face

"Why do you want to be with me?"

"You know why!"

"I thought I did, but now I'm not sure, maybe its cause I was your first, you feel safe around me" the builder now crying

"Jackson, you're being daft, yes you were my first, you also helped me, face up to things, you've changed my life"

"Do you love me?" Jackson cries

"Jackson—"

"Do you?"

"I can't answer that" Aarons eyes now filling up with tears.

"It's a simple question, you either do or you don't"

"I don't know! I've never loved anyone before, so I don't know what it feels like!" Aaron spoke truthfully

It's been an half an hour since they last spoke, Jackson sitting against the door with his hands on his face and Aaron sitting on the brown leather couch.

"Jackson, say something! Anything!"

"Maybe I was only here to help you, to make you accept who you are and then move on" Jackson speaks.

"That's not true!" cried Aaron.

"You will love someone and you'll know when it happens, it just isn't me" tears running down the builders cheeks. He stands up and opens the front door "I think you should go now"

"Jackson please don't do this! Maybe in time I will feel it for ya, please! I don't want to lose ya"

"You didn't lose me, I never had ya" Sobs Jackson.

Aaron didn't have any fight in him anymore, he was tired of explaining himself and was tired of trying to get Jackson back, his mind was clearly made up and wanted to move on, the teen gets up off the couch and heads out of the house.

Jackson slide back down to the door, uncontrollable tears running down his face, shaking with heartbreak. Why couldn't he just settle? He was willing too, when they were in the pub, he was just about to give it another try, then Aarons phone rang, he knew who it was even before Aaron told him, it just reminded him of that night, the night he told him he loved him and then all the heart break that came with it, he just can't do again, if he did take Aaron back, it would just always come back to the fact the mechanic didn't love him.

Aaron slammed the door of Smithy cottage and ran upstairs to his bedroom, Paddy was in the living room when he heard the noise of the door, the vet shouted on the teen and when he didn't answer back, he followed him.

"Aaron?" the vet knocks on the door

"Go away paddy" the teen shouts

The vet could tell by his voice, he was crying. "What's up?"

"Paddy, just leave it"

"Aaron, has something happened between you and Jackson?" Paddy now concerned

"JUST DO ONE PADDY!" Aaron shouts, which makes the vet jump.

Paddy turns around and heads back down stairs. He knew something was wrong, he could tell by the tone of Aaron's voice, maybe if he spoke to the builder he could find out what's going on?

Hazel walks in the front door to find her son, sitting in the dark on the couch; she turns on the lights to see him crying his eyes out.

"What's he done now?" anger shows in Hazel's voice

"Just leave it mum" Jackson wipes his tears with his sleeve

"Of course I'm not going to leave it! Look at the state you're in!"

"It's over mum"

"I thought it already was?"

"I-I thought maybe we could start again, but I can't, I had to let him go"

"What do you mean, let him go?" Hazel now sitting beside her son.

"He's 18, he can't stay with his first boyfriend forever, what was I thinking? He needs to get out there, enjoy his life and not be tied down with me, he aint ready for the relationship that I want"

"But, you love him, surely that counts for something! Maybe if you give him some time" Hazel hated seeing her son so upset, he's been upset over boyfriends before, but nothing like this.

"And I always will, but for now, he needs to enjoy his life, meet new people and not get dragged into a serious relationship" Jackson now on his feet.

"You didn't drag him into anything! That boy thinks the world of ya!" cried Hazel

"I'm going to bed now, I'll head back to Hotton in the morning" Jackson went upstairs to the spare bedroom. He realised he still had his leather jacket on, he takes it off and unbuttons his shirt and un zips his jeans, once he's in bed, he just stars at the ceiling. He knew it was the right thing to let Aaron go, he was still young, he shouldn't be tied down to his first boyfriend, he needs to get out there and enjoy life, so why did it hurt so much? Why does it feel like he's made the biggest mistake of his life?

Please Review. X


	21. Chapter 21

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

It's been three weeks since Jackson told Aaron it was over for good, the builder hated saying those things to him, but he knew deep down that Aaron wasn't ready for a serious relationship, he wished he kept his mouth shut, that way they could have been still together, but he did say it and he can't change that. The builder managed to find a cheap flat to rent in Hotton, his mother insisted that she wanted to stay in the village, but the brown eyed boy made it clear that if she wanted to see him, she had to come here, he couldn't bear to go back to the village, it was best to stay out of Aaron's way, plus he didn't want to know any gory details of what he was getting up to, it was best that he stayed away. He sat at the breakfast bar in his kitchen, staring at his mobile phone, it was another missed call from Paddy, the vet had tried to talk to builder already, about the mood Aaron has been in and that Paddy was worried about him and he desperately wanted Jackson to talk to him since he was the only that seems to calm the teen down. But he can't do it, he can't face talking to him not after what happened the last time they talked, he just wasn't ready. Once he finished his tea, he stuck the cup in the sink and grabbed his work bag, at least at work; he's too busy to think about anything or anyone.

Aaron jumped down stairs and went into the kitchen at Smithy, Paddy and Rhona were sitting at the table, the vet was so worried about him, he barely spoke two words to anyone these past few weeks.

"You alright?" the vet asked

"Fine" Aaron grunted while buttering his toast.

"Was wondering what you wanted for your tea tonight?"

"Nowt, I'm going out with Adam"

"Oh right, that's good!" Paddy was delighted.

"Whatever" Aaron sighed and headed out the door.

"At least he's talking and going out, that's a start right?" Paddy asks Rhona.

It was now lunch time and Aaron decided to go to the woolie instead of the café, he's been avoiding the place like the pelage, the last thing he wants is Hazel giving him grief, Jackson made it clear it was over and now it was time to move on. The mechanic was at a table eating his fish and chips when his mother walked in, she gave him a smile and before she knew it, the teen downed his pint and was out the door, Paddy would of told her that he was going out tonight with Adam and she would be dying to know all the details they have planned. It's just going to be a few pints and a few games of pool at bar west, nothing too exciting.

Jackson entered his new flat with one of his mates, Dom. He's known Dom since they were teenagers and were really good mates. He managed to talk Jackson into coming out tonight; it was normally the other way about. Jackson grabbed two cans of larger out the fridge and handed one to Dom, where he sat on the couch.

"Nice little place you got here" the black haired boy stated.

"Yeah, it's not bad, loving the peace and quiet" Jackson with a smile

"So, where ya fancy tonight then? Bar west as usual?" Dom rolled his eyes.

"Nah, fancy somewhere a bit different" the builder answered. Truth was, he didn't want to risk bumping into Aaron.

"There's a new place just opened down the road, if ya fancy that"

"Sounds good to me!" Jackson replies cheerfully.

Aaron and Adam are in Bar West, it's Friday night, so the place is jumping, they manage to find a table next to the pool table. After Adam bet the mechanic disgracefully at pool, Aaron heads to the bar to buy the next round, as he waits to get served, he notices a bloke with shaggy blonde hair walking up to him, as the stranger gets closer, he realises who it is, anger now showing on his face.

"What do you want?" the teen asks through gritted teeth.

"Just thought I'd come say hello, no Jackson tonight?" Liam smiles

"No! So you can now do one"

"Yeah, I heard yous split up, I knew he would finally see sense, he can do so much better than you" Liam grins

"What? You mean you? Pft!" Aaron laughs

Liam just smiles at the mechanic and heads back to his mate, leaving Aaron full of anger. He heads back to the table with the pints and tells the farmer he's going outside for a smoke, he needs one now after seeing that Pratt.

Jackson and Dom were sitting at the bar in Level 18, a new gay bar that just opened a few weeks ago, the builders phone vibrated from his pocket, he pulled it out and read the text message in front of him.

**Hey you, just thought you should know, saw Aaron in BW, he looked very cosy with some lad. Liam x**

Jackson felt his heart sinking, so he finally listened to him? He's moving on with his life, just what the builder wanted, so why was it killing him in side? Jackson put his phone back in his pocket and ordered himself another pint and a shot of vodka; he was determined to get bladdered tonight.

Aaron headed back into the bar after his cig, he sat down next to his best mate and took a sip of his pint, he started looking around the place, looking for a certain sexy builder, but he couldn't see him, disappointment now showing on his face.

"So, have you spoken to him since, you know?" the farmer asks

"No, it's over mate, I've tried talking to him, tried making him see sense, but he wants nowt"

"I'm sure he'll come round"

"I doubt it" Aaron frowns. As he turns round to have another look to see if he could spot the builder, he notices the bloke standing at the bar staring at him, he was quite good looking, short brown hair, quite tall and looked about Aaron's age. The mechanic shot him a smile and the stranger shot him one back. Maybe Jackson was right, maybe he just needed to have fun and enjoy being single instead of being tied down in a relationship? But is that what Aaron really wants? Or is he just trying to convince himself?

Your thoughts on this story mean a lot to me. So please let me know what you think. All reviews are welcome.


	22. Chapter 22

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Has been seeing Flynn for a few weeks now, they met at Bar West, Flynn was standing at the bar, giving the mechanic the eye, Aaron made his way to the bar and they got talking, Flynn was a student at Hotton College. Aaron wasn't sure about him, he liked him and was instantly attracted to the young student, but he couldn't seem to get Jackson off his mind, every time Flynn tried to make a move on the teen, he would flinch and pull away, he could tell the student was getting bored of the hard to get act he was playing and he had one last chance to prove he was over the builder, but was he? He would always care for his ex-boyfriend, he changed his life after all, he just couldn't forget that, but was it time to move on? He hasn't heard or spoke to Jackson in just over a month, what if Jackson has moved on? Aaron's heart ached at the thought. He was doing what Jackson wanted, he wanted the teen to have fun and meet new people.

Aaron was in the café on his lunch break, he didn't care what Hazel thought anymore. He was eating his sandwich when he heard Hazel shouting his ex's name.

"JACKSON? JUST LISTEN TO ME WILL YA? JACKSON?" Hazel shouted down the phone. £he hung up on me" she frowned

"What's up?" Bob asks

"His dad wants to meet up, put the past behind them and when I suggested that he should see him, I got an earful, oh bob, I just want to struggle him sometimes!"

"Just give him some time, he might change his mind"

"It's not just that, ever since you know" Hazel glances over to Aaron whose reading the newspaper "He's just been himself, barely talks to me anymore and spends his time either working or getting trollied"

"He's young, give him time" Bob places his hand on Hazel's shoulder for comfort.

Jackson gets out his work van and stares at the house in front of him, although he spent most of his life in that house, it felt strange to him, like he didn't belong there. He stood at the front door and rang the doorbell, an older woman opened the door, and she smiled once she knew it was him.

"Jackson! It's so good to see you, he'll be glad you came" the woman smiled

"Hi Arlene" Jackson half smiled

Jackson walked into the house, it hadn't changed much since the last time he was here, and Jerry now approached him with a huge smile on his face.

"So glad you decided to see me, son" greeted his dad

"Well, mum said you wanted to talk" Jacksons eyes are on the floor, he felt awkward being here.

I'll go make us a brew" Arlene smiled and headed to the kitchen.

Jerry and Jackson both sit on the couch in the living room. "I don't blame ya, for not coming to see me, I haven't been much of a dad" Jerry said with sad eyes.

"I will always be gay dad, that will never change"

"I want to put that behind us, start fresh" Jerry touches his son's knee

"Play it by year, yeah?" Jackson was happy that his dad was trying to make an effort, but it was still at the back of his mind, the way Jerry treated him when he told his father he was gay. They both smile at one another and Arlene came in with the tea.

Jackson said goodbye to his dad and his step mum and jumped into his blue van, he waved before driving off.

Aaron was having a good night with Flynn, they had a few pints at bar west and Flynn invited the mechanic back to his house, Aaron was a bit weird about it at first, he really wasn't into meeting the parents, the student informed him that they were out for the evening. The teen finally agreed and they headed back to Flynn's house.

The boys are sitting in the living room, Flynn handed the blue eyed teen a can of larger from the fridge and sits down next to him, The student puts his can on the coffee tables and turns to Aaron, he could sense that he's nervous, he places his hand on Aarons leg and leans in to kiss him on the lips, The kiss was soft and gentle, but it didn't feel right, he looked up at Flynn and all he wanted was for Jackson to be sitting next to him and not the student.

"I'm sorry, but I cant... its just—"Aaron felt bad

"I'm not Jackson"

"I'm sorry mate, I've just realised something, I gotta go" Aaron stands up.

"I'll give you a lift home" Flynn smiles.

Aaron runs into Smithy cottage and reaches for his phone to call the builder, but it went straight to voicemail, he decided to send him a text instead.

**I really need to talk to ya, please phone me! Aaron x**

It has been two hours since the teen sent the text to Jackson, why is he being like this? Why won't he just stop being a Muppet and talk to him? As Aaron sits at the kitchen table, staring at his mobile phone, Paddy walks in.

"Your home early?" the vet states

"Nothing gets passed you eh Paddy?" Aaron says sarcastically.

"So, how did it go with Flynn?"

"Wasn't working out, so I ended it"

"Oh right" Paddy was now worried, he was so happy to see the teen moving on with his life, now it feels like back to square one. "Is this got to do with Jackson?"

"It might do yeah" Aaron smiles.

"But it didn't work out the last time, what makes you sure it will this time?" Paddy said with a concern tone.

"Because I realised something tonight" he grins "I realised that I—"Aaron's mobile interrupts him, he picks it up from the kitchen table and answers it.

"Hello? What? Right, okay hazel! I'll be there soon as I can" Aarons face was white as a ghost and was in total shock from the phone call.

"Aaron, what's up?" Paddy says with worried eyes.

"I need a life to the hospital" Aarons voice cracked, tears filling up in his eyes.

"What's happened?" the vet asks

"It's Jackson... He's been in an accident…"


	23. Chapter 23

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N I never intended to put Jackson in an accident, but as I was writing chapter 22, it just seemed to fit and gives the boys a chance to get closer. Sorry if I gave anyone a heart attack lol Hope you enjoy.

A/N I would love to hear what YOU think of this story so far, so PLEASE review, Good or bad.

Aaron ran into the hospital ward in the search of Jackson, his heart was racing and tears running down his face. He could hear Hazel shouting down the hall, once he approached her, he could see her shouting at the nurse, wanting to know what was going on and if her son was ok, but no one was telling her anything. Aaron now standing beside her and Bob.

"Hazel, what happened? Is Jackson ok?" Aaron cried

"Some drunken Pratt crashed into him, apparently he didn't see Jackson, and how can ya not notice a flaming blue van driving towards ya!" Hazel shouts

"What did the nurse say?" Paddy asks

"They won't tell me anything right now, just told me to stay put and someone will see me soon" Hazel answers.

All four of them are sitting in the waiting room in the dark halls of the hospital, it's been an hour since Aaron and Paddy showed up. The doctor is now with them; the doctor sits down and faces Hazel.

"How is he? Is he—is he okay?" Hazel cries

"Jackson is fine, he has a minor concussion and some cuts and bruises, we're going to keep him in tonight for observation, but he's fine" The doctor smiles

"Oh thank god for that!" Hazel sighs with relief. "Can we go see him?" Hazel asks the doctor.

"Yes, but one at a time, please" The doctor now gets up from his seat and takes Hazel to see her son.

Aaron is sitting in the waiting room, he almost about to doze off when Hazel comes back.

"How is he?" Aaron asks

"His normal cheeky self" Hazel smiles. "Are you going into see him?"

Aaron nods and gets up to head to the room Jackson is in. He walks into the room, and see's the builder lying in the hospital bed, he had a cut on round his eyebrow and one on his lip, the mechanic didn't like seeing his ex hurt.

"Y'alright mate?" Aaron makes a face.

"Yeah, not bad, Could have been a lot worse." Jackson smiles.

"I'm glad it wasn't" Aaron sits next to the cot bed and strokes Jacksons arm "I've missed ya"

Jackson turns his head and smiles at the teen "I've missed you too"

Aaron walks into Smithy cottage, he could barely open his eyes, he stayed at the hospital the whole night until the nurse gave him hints it was time to leave. He head up to his room and removed his clothes, while he was in bed, he thought about tonight's events, what was it the mechanic realised? And why was it so important to talk to Jackson about it? Why didn't he say it at the hospital? Aaron slowly falls into a deep slumber.

It's been four days since the accident and Jackson was staying at dale head with his mother, he told her he was fine to go back to Hotton, but she didn't listen to him, she wanted him here and safe with her. The builder was getting bored, this was the longest he ever stayed of work and it was taking its toll. There was a knock on the front door. "I'll get it mum!" Jackson shouts up stairs and opens the door; a huge smile appeared on his face as he was looking at the mechanic in front of him.

"Thank god! She is DRIVING me insane!" Jackson moaned

"Thought you'd like to go the café? Get out of here for a bit" Aaron smiles

"Hmm, let me think! MOVE IT!" Jackson grabs his coat and quickly pushes Aaron outside. Hazel now down stairs and see her son is nowhere to be seen, she looks out the window and sees the two boys giggling up the road heading towards the café. This made her smile.

Jackson and Aaron are sitting in their usual booth at the woolpack with pints in their hands, the teen is about to talk to his ex-lover about the night of the accident, when he was with Flynn and realised it was Jackson that he wanted and no one else, but Pearl interrupts him before he could even open his mouth.

"Jackson! It's so good to see you love!" Pearl greets

"Pearl! Looking gorgeous as ever" the builder says with a cheeky smile and winks at the older lady. Aaron rolls his eyes. Pearl goes back to her table.

"Why do you have to encourage her?" Aaron moans.

"Jealous are we?" Jackson jokes

Jackson heads up to the bar to order two more pints, leaving the teen sitting himself. Chas walks into the pub and sees her son sitting at the booth across from the bar and also sees Jackson talking to Dianne, Disappointment now on her face, she liked the builder but she wanted her son to enjoy his life while he's still young. Chas is now sitting across from Aaron; she can tell her son isn't too pleased to see her.

"Alright" Chas smiles

"Yeah, i am thanks"

"So, where's Flynn?" Chas was curious

"Gone" Aaron rolls his eyes; he knows where this is going.

"What? You chucked him?"

"We weren't even seeing each other, not properly" Aaron made a face. He hated talking about this stuff with his mum.

"So, you too are back on then?"

"Maybe, that's up to him"

"Aaron love, your only 18, you sure you want to be in a serious relationship?"

"Mum, all I want is Jackson! Why can't anyone else see that?" Aaron moans

"I just want you to be happy"

"And I am, with Jackson"

"So, does he know about Flynn?" his mum asks, not knowing the builder his right behind her.

"Who's Flynn?" Jackson asks.

Chas now feeling awkward, she makes an excuse and heads to the bar.

"I was actually gonna talk to you about that" Aaron smiles

"Don't bother" Jackson hisses and walks out the pub.

Not this again! Why does he have to be so stubborn? And actually listen to Aaron for a change! But Aaron wasn't giving up so easy, not this time. Aaron jumps out the booth and runs out the pub door; Jackson is heading towards dale view.

"JACKSON!" Aaron shouts

The builder turns round, now staring at the mechanic. "What is it Aaron?"

"Can you stop running away from me, every time I'm trying to explain something to ya!"

Jackson walks towards his ex-lover to let him explain.

"I did what you told me to do, I went out and met new people, well one lad, Flynn, we'd been seeing each other for a few weeks, but he was getting fed up with me giving him the cold shoulder all the time, so we went back to his place, but I couldn't go through with it, cause all I wanted was you! "

"Why Aaron? Why do you want to be with me? When you can go out and be casual with other blokes!"

"I don't want other blokes!" Aaron shouted

"You didn't answer my question" Jackson frowned

Aaron stood there in the freezing night cold, trying to find the words. Jackson gave up and started walking to his mother's home.

"BECAUSE I LOVE YA, YA MUPPET!" Aaron shouts, then shock on his face, but it was true, he did love Jackson, he just didn't realise it until he kissed Flynn.

Jackson smiled the words he was longing to hear now out in the open, he turned round and headed towards the mechanic. The builder now places his hand on the teens face, and kisses him gently, the kiss now getting stronger and heated. Jackson pulls back and says "I love you too".

Chapter 24 is going to be the last Chapter; I hope you've enjoyed this story as much as I've enjoyed writing it. Please Review. X


	24. Chapter 24

Disclaimer: Characters belong to ITV1 and Emmerdale

A/N- I've just noticed that I haven't uploaded the last chapter to this fic and I'm sorry for leaving it for so long, as I know quite a few of you enjoyed this fic. So here it is, the last chapter to 'the beginning of nothing' hope you enjoy. I'm thinking of writing a squeal to this story. So if that's something you want to see, please let me know and I will do it :)

It's been two months since the boys got back together, when Aaron finally told Jackson he loved him. They are both lying in Jackson's bed in his flat in Hotton. The teen has been bugging the builder to move back to the Village, but the brown eyed man still thinks it's a bit soon. Aaron gets up from the bed and stands next to the open window to lit up a ciggy. Jackson turns round to face his lover and a smile shows across his face. This is exactly what he wanted, Aaron being opened and tender the way he knew was always there in the mechanic. Aaron takes another drag from his cig and stares at his boyfriend, eyeing up the builders perfectly toned body, dryness now in his mouth, he stubs out the but and heads back to bed. Lying on top of the older man smiles and whispers "want to go again?" the brown eyed man laughs and rolls Aaron back onto the bed, which now Jackson is on top of him, gently kissing his neck. This is definitely were he wants to be.

Aaron jumps off the bus in Emmerdale farm, the place seems like a stranger to him as he's barely been here since the two boys made up. The teen heads into his home at Smithy Cottage, were Paddy is in the kitchen making a brew for Pearl. The vet rushes to the stairs, when he sees Aaron heading up to his room. Paddy shouts on him a few times but there's no answer. After half an hour of waiting on the mechanic coming down, he finally hears foot steps, the older man jumps out his seat and heads toward the door to stop the teen from leaving.

"You decided to show up then" the vet jokes.

"Out my way paddy, I'm going to be late" Aaron moans

"I haven't seen you in ages"

"well, your seeing me now" the teen says sarcastically.

"What about tea?"

"What about it?"

"Was thinking about having it in the pub" the vet smiles

"Good for you" Aaron tries to get Paddy out the way before he's late for his job.

"no, i-i mean, you and me, to have a catch up"

"Fine!" the teen huffs and pushes the vet out the way, before heading out the door.

The day is dragging in at the garage and Cain wont get off Aaron's back about taken too many days off work. The mechanic phone starts ringing and a huge smile now on his face when he sees the name.

"Alright" he greets his boyfriend

"Hey, you still on for a curry at mines tonight?" Jackson asks.

"Crap, I can't. Promised Paddy I'd have tea in the Woolie tonight, since he hasn't seen me in ages"

"Aww, have I kept you away from the world?" The builder laughs.

"Apparently"

"In that case, how about I come to you, tomorrow night? That way no one starts a search party"

"Yeah, OK" Aaron is now disappointed that he has to wait till tomorrow to see his lover, they wouldn't have this problem if Jackson still lived in the village.

Aaron is in the pub with Paddy, sitting at the booth with the fish and chips in front of them, the vet is glad to see the teen, he has missed his moodiness about the house. After dinner they both sit enjoying the pints Aaron bought. The mechanic is starting to get annoyed with Paddy's comments about seeing to much of Jackson and maybe they are rushing things too much. Aaron tries to reassure the vet that this is what he wants, Jackson is what he wants and he has never been this happy before. Paddy tries his hardest to let it go, but he just doesn't want the teen getting hurt or Jackson.

Jackson kicks off his muddy boots in his living room and stares at his phone, he's been getting phone calls all day from a private number, he puts it at the back of his mind and jumps in the shower before he heads to Emmerdale to see Aaron.

The boys spent the night in the pub and are heading towards dale view, Hazel is staying with Aunt Polly for the night so the boys can be alone. Just as Aaron is about to head into the house, Jackson pulls him away from the door and turns him around towards him.

"Fine" Jackson sighs and smiles.

"Fine what?" the teen asks.

"I'll move back to the village"

Aaron now shocked "really? What changed your mind?"

"Well, I know its been a pain coming to mine and then back here, so would be easier if we both lived closer"

"Oh Jackson! That would be mint!" Aaron now smiling.

"I'm not moving in with you and Paddy or me mum! I'm going to ask Andy if me room is still free"

Aaron gently kisses his boyfriend on the lips, then freezes when he notices they are still outside. Even though he admitted how he feels about the builder, kissing in public is still raw for him.

It's been three weeks since Jackson finally agreed to move back to Emmerdale and is moving back into Andy's house. The builder is moving all his things into the home. Hazel is over the moon that her son is back to living close to her, but some others aren't so keen, Chas and Paddy are still concerned that it's too soon and things might fall apart like last time. Aaron made it clear it's nothing like last time and things are different, more open and happier than he's ever been. Once Jackson has brought in the last of the boxes, he heads back out to his van to close the door, Aaron is right beside him. This is it, a new start. Maybe now its the beginning of something? Jackson throws his arm over the teen and they both head into Andy's, not knowing, someone is watching them, someone in a black Toyota...

Please Review. X x x


End file.
